Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm
by Ninja Knight
Summary: Taken from his world by The Creator. A young Naruto Uzumaki finds himself transported to Earthland, Where he is trained by one of the legendary Dragons in the art of Magic, watch as Naruto strives to walk the path of light and fight for justice in a land tainted with evil. A path he will walk with the most powerful and destructive guild in Earthland, Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_Howdy! Ninja Knight Here._

_This has been in my mind for a while so i thought i would test the waters with this crossover Fic of two of my favourite Anime/Manga Series. Naruto and Fairy Tail._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

_I hope you all like this Guys and Girls_

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter One**

_Run, Run for your life. Run until you can't go any further, run to save yourself form this torment, run to protect yourself._

_Naruto._

In the forest of Konoha a small five year old boy, dressed in blue shorts and a soak white t-shirt drenched from the rain falling from the black sky above. Following close behind a horde of angry villagers each chasing the young boy, Why? because sealed inside his body was the legendary beast of destruction the Kyuubi no Youki.

That simple fact made young Naruto the pariah of the village and target for there hate, the Hokage had tried to protect the boy but it wasn't enough.

So here he was running for his life.

'Why do they hate me, I didn't do anything. I want my Mom and Dad, I wish they were here' thought the young blond.

With his vision blocked by the pounding rain Naruto tripped over an errant tree root and slid down onto the sodden ground, The mob then surrounded him and prepared to end him young life.

Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the final blow.

'Goodbye Jiji' he said wishing a final goodbye to his surrogate grandfather the Hokage.

Suddenly a brilliant white light filled the area and Naruto opened his eyes as a warm feeling flooded his body, He felt his body floating and hovering in the brilliant white space. His bright blue eyes opened and fell on the visage of a beautiful woman, dressed in a flowing white dress her long brunette hair flowing in the invisible breeze.

**"Naruto-Kun I am pleased to know you are safe" **Said the woman.

"Who are you? Am I dead?" Asked the Blond.

The woman giggled **"My name is Kami and no your not dead, Naruto i have watched you since your birth. I have witnessed your strength and determined against the hate of the stupid villagers, I have come here to give you another chance to experience a life of friends, family and love without the burden of your tenant that i have now removed" **Explained the Celestial Creator of all things.

"What do i have to do?" asked Naruto shocked he was stood infront of the almighty creator of all things in both earth and heaven.

**"Simply take my hand Naruto, You will transported to land and world far away were Chakra no longer exists and has been replaced by magic. So will you take this chance Naruto-Kun, Will you accept my offer" **Asked Kami.

Naruto thought for the moment, His young mind processing everything the creator had told him. Maybe it was time for a fresh start to become something greater, Once again Naruto felt a warm feeling flood his body. He turned saw the images of a tall spiky haired blond man and a long red headed woman placing hands on his shoulders.

Naruto felt something that had been missing his entire life, the love of parents that had been stolen from him. He would take this chance and move onto a better life so he reached out and took Kami's hand.

**"Good Luck Naruto, I will be watching and remember have faith in your heart and strive towards greatness" **

Naruto smiled as Kami disappeared and the young boy landed on the ground below before his vision faded to the black.

Hours passed what felt like years to the blond as his blue eyes opened as he found himself high in a mountain rage, the sun high in the sky as a cold wind howled through the rocky terrain. Naruto reacted to a sound of a deep bellowing growl as he turned to see the darkness of a cave mouth, suddenly a pair of bright red eyes appeared in the darkness.

**"Who trespasses here?" **bellowed a deep voice from inside the cave.

"My name is Naruto I was left here? Where is here exactly?" Asked the young blond

The red eyes then moved into the light to reveal the golden scaled body of a huge dragon, the legendary creature reared up into before leaning down to Naruto's eye level.

**"You are in Earthland, what's your name child?" **Asked the Dragon.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

**"Well Naruto Uzumaki, My name is Tetsu I am the Dragon of Lightning. I sense you have a pure heart so i will train you in a lost magical art of Dragon Slayer Magic" **

Naruto remembered the words of Kami, that he had been sent to a land where Chakra was gone and had been replaced by Magic.

"What would i need to do exactly" Asked Naruto

The Dragon smiled baring it's huge teeth to Naruto's gaze **"To take and oath to project the innocent and strive to defend the powerless and those in need, to become a champion of justice and always stay in the light of the goodness" **Said Tetsu.

Naruto nodded before almost instinctively taking a knee before the Dragon bowing his head "I take this oath Tetsu-Sensei, I choose to become the newest Lightning Dragon Slayer" Said Naruto.

Tetsu smiled **"Well said Child now your training begins" **Said Tetsu

Naruto smiled and so it began his training under the legendary Lightning Dragon.

For the next seven years Tetsu schooled Naruto in the arts of Magic, The power and strength of Dragon Slayer Magic. To harness the power of an almighty dragon to wield against opponents of Justice, The aged reptile also taught Naruto many other magical arts Runic Arts, Binding Magic, Swordsmanship and through a special gift received from a master Gunsmith an art known as Gun Magic.

Naruto along with his magical arts conditioned his body, As time passed his muscles clearly defined under his tanned skin. His hand to hand combat incredibly fast and by Tetsu's own admission incredibly destructive, The golden Dragon knew Naruto would definitely fit in with a band of rather destructive Mages known as Fairy Tail.

So they sat in the open grassy field Tetsu observed his student who was currently doing a rapid series of chin up's from a tree branch high above the ground, Naruto had changed greatly over the years his blond hair had grown longer with two long bangs framing his face a white cloth tied around his forehead, bright blue eyes shined with a slight yellow hue signalling the power contained inside the youth. In all his years Tetsu had never witnessed anyone take to Magic so effortlessly, It was as if Naruto was sponge absorbing Magical knowledge as quickly as he could take it in.

The great dragon knew the day was fast approaching, the day he would have to leave his young charge. The same boy who he thought of as his own child but the bellowing call of the unknown was becoming louder and louder to ignore any longer.

**"Naruto that's enough for today" **bellowed Tetsu

From his position high on the tree branch Naruto completed his final chin up before releasing his grip and falling towards the ground, The blond landed gracefully and stepped over to his Sensei and Father.

"You rang Sensei" asked Naruto.

**"Yes Naruto, I have called you over to explain you have completed your training and to mark this momentous occasion i have one more gift for you" **Said Tetsu as the reptile placed it's clawed hands together before separating them to reveal an elegant Katana sword with a bright and blue braided handle and lightning bolt carved Tsuba and intricately designed scabbard.

"Sensei..." whispered Naruto

Tetsu smiled **"i give this as my final gift to you Naruto, You have taken all of my knowledge and far exceeded by expectations. So i give you this sword in acknowledgement of your achievements" **

Naruto reached for the sword and pulled the blade from it's sheath, he admired the blade it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

"Sensei i don't know what to say..." Naruto chocked out deeply moved by the Dragon's gift.

Tetsu smiled **"Naruto, My Son you have been my greatest student and my crowning achievement in my long life you have earned this" **

Naruto smiled and he rushed forward and hugged his foster father as thick scaled arms wrapped around his body, That night the pair shared a meal of meat and fist around and open fire.

As the moon hung high and bright in the night sky, Tetsu awoke and took one final look at his boy tucked safely in his tent. Before he opened his large wings and took off into the darkness, the call of the unknown summoning the mighty Dragon no matter how much it pained him to leave his son. Tears leaked from his eyes and glistened like diamonds in the moonlight.

The next morning Naruto awoke to find himself alone in camp, pulling off his covered sword in hand he stepped out into the sunny morning.

"Tetsu-Sensei" called the blond only to receive no response.

The blond knew his father had left in the night to places unknown, He looked down at his sword his final gift.

'I promise Sensei, I will strive to bring justice to all and protect those in need' swore Naruto and the looking into the cloudless blue sky.

'Thank you Father' he thought.

So Naruto packed up camp and then walked off into the distance to begin his journey through Earthland, What adventures awaited the blond were unknown but he swore he would never forget what his father had taught him and would honour his wish.

'To strive towards greatness as a champion of justice'

Look out Earthland, A new Dragon Slayer had arrived.

* * *

_Well Chapter One done. _

_I hope you all liked this, I will update this based on the response as this is very new to me as a crossover. _

_So i hope you liked this, Let me know guys_

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Ninja Knight (Again)_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much, After taking some time to think about the direction i will be taking this story it will encompass much of Anime Story Arcs with aspects of the Manga, Also it will be Naruto in the Fairy Tail Universe no one else from Konoha's going to show up._

_However I'm a little bit stuck on a pairing at the moment, After reading some reviews i would like all of your opinions on the subject. So let me know guys i have narrowed it down to a final two, Mirajane or Erza. _

_So let me know what you think people. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Two**

The Kingdom of Fiore, Located in the western most part of Earthland. Home to over 17 million inhabitants safeguarded by the King of Fiore his power exercised by the Government, secondly the power of magic used wildly was policed by the Magic Council and their enforcers the Rune Knights. The country itself was surrounded on three sides by the ocean and landlocked to the east, It was a beautiful nation of green pastures, mountains, deserts and prosperous towns and city's.

Somewhere in Fiore a dusty path that tracked through a green field was currently being walked by a young blond boy, his lips pursed whistling a happy tune as he headed towards a nearby town his name.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

It was had been a month since Tetsu his Sensei and Foster Father had disappeared into the night, In that time Naruto had been travelling from town to town taking on mission on behalf of the leadership of said towns.

Since Tetsu's disappearance Naruto had changed somewhat, he had cut his hair leaving short spiky blond hair no longer having bangs that framed his face. He had updated his wardrobe somewhat with black boots and combat trousers a white t-shirt and a white leather jacket reaching knee length.

Around each leg were holsters secured with a belt around his waist a gleaming silver buckle shaped like a lightning bolt, in the holster were two silver guns given as gifts from a kindly Gunsmith Naruto had met during his training.

He remembered Tetsu's wise words upon receiving them.

**"Naruto you can never rely on just one type of magic, think of it as keeping your options open as enemies can sometimes be numerous and magic pitted against you very different" **

Wise words indeed.

Naruto still whistling his happy tune stepped into the small merchant settlement called Rose Town, his bright blue eyes observed market stalls and sellers hoping to sells their products to both visitors and villagers alike.

Naruto made his way to the largest building in town clearly the village leadership, The modest one storey wooden structure sat directly in the centre of town. Naruto jogged up the steps and knocked on the door as the barrier slowly opened to reveal a kindly old man dressed in formal robes with thinning white hair and shock white beard.

"Can i help you young man?" Asked the man

Naruto smiled "Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a travelling mage i was wondering if you require any mission completed"

The man smiled and opened the door wider "Please come in young man we have a situation that may require your attention"

Naruto nodded as he walked in as the man took a seat behind his desk in what appeared to be his office, The walls clad in wood and lined with bookshelf's and photo's it had a homely small town kind of feel.

"My name is Akira and I'm the mayor of Rose Town, two days ago my guards saw a Wyvern now living in the forest to the east. The beast could cause great harm to our town if it is not stopped and killed, I can pay you handsomely for your services young man" Said the village leader looking over his thin framed glasses that rested on the end of his nose.

Naruto nodded wanting to safeguard the innocent villagers "Of course Akira-Sama, I shall bring proof of the kill upon my return" said Naruto turning towards the door.

The old man regarded the boy with an uncertain eye "Now are you sure you can handle this Naruto-San"

"Yes Akira-Sama, I will complete this mission for you I have been in training since i was five years old. I am more than capable of handling this mission for you" Said Naruto politely stepping through the open door.

"Good luck my boy" said Akira to the departing figure.

Naruto made his way out of Rose Town towards the Eastern Forest in search of his quarry hidden in the dense green fortress, Wyverns are deadly draconian creatures covered in green scales, sharp fangs and webbed wings capable of flight. Sometimes these creatures can reside near populous areas and cause a danger to nearby inhabitants, Naruto moved deeper into the forest his senses active in lieu of any threats.

Naruto reached a clearing that was dotted with rocks and broken trees as sunlight broke through the green canopy, Naruto stepped into the clearing as his eyes widened before he rolled to the side, suddenly a massive black shadow blasted through the canopy and crashed into the rocky ground.

Naruto focused his vision on the large green Wyvern that had just tried to kill him the great beast roared shaking the ground beneath, Naruto knew that he needed to be careful or he would end up a the beasts next meal. From his position behind a tree just beyond the clearing he closed his eyes briefly focusing his mind, remembering all his training and all that Tetsu had taught him.

**"Naruto, never lose focus and remember your training and show the world your spirit. Strive to a beacon of hope to the innocent and champion of Justice" **

Naruto smirked before he dashed out from behind the tree and into the clearing, Taking a deep breathing a bright yellow magical seal appearing in front of his mouth as the blond called out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR" **

A beam of lightning energy escaped from Naruto's mouth and raced towards the Wyvern striking it in the chest knocking the beast the ground, however this attack only served to enrage the beast as it got back to it's feet and stomped towards Naruto. The blond rolled the side avoiding clawed arm that impacted the ground cracking it underfoot, Naruto jumped into the air lightning energy gathering around his fist along with a magical seal.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGONS'S BRICK BREAK" **

The energy encased fist pounded into the Wyvern's jaw snapped it's head to the side, Naruto still hovering in the air unleashed another attack.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S STORM BLAST" **

A much larger beam of lightning energy erupted from Naruto's mouth and enveloped the Wyvern, The scaled beast roared in pain from the energy blast before it's wings extended blocking the beam attack as it died away. The charred and bleeding Wyvern roared again and stomped towards Naruto, a clawed arm catching him by surprise and blasting him into the forest beyond the clearing. Naruto flipped in the air his feet landed on a tree the muscles in his legs then propelled him forward straight towards the advancing Wyvern.

The green beast roared opening it's giant maw hoping to swallow the blond whole, lightning energy surrounded Naruto as Magical Seal appearing in front of him as he sailed through the air.

Just as he was in the Wyvern's mouth Naruto called out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S THUNDER BOLT" **

The Wyvern closed it's mouth and smiled thinking the blond was dead only for a shower of blood to cover the leaves of the forest, Naruto appeared on the grassed covered ground covered in blood and guts he had blasted a hole clean through the beast as it dropped the floor dead.

"Eww disgusting" grumbled Naruto trying to shake off the goo he was now covered in.

Naruto turned and stared at the fallen beast as he walked over and gripped one of the many horned that adorned it's head and back, the blond ripped out just one of them as proof the beast was killed. Hefting the horn onto his shoulder as he walked out of the forest back towards Rose Town, Naruto hopped from foot to foot still trying shake off the goo that still covered his body.

Naruto having made is way back into town knocked on the town hall door as Akira appeared, the kindly old man smiled noting the accessory the blond was carrying.

"The beast is dead Naruto?" he asked

"Yes Akira-Sama, the beast is dead" Said Naruto placing the horn on the floor by Akira's desk.

Akira reached into his desk and placed a bag of jewels on the desk, Jewels were the money used in the Kingdom of Fiore and the payment given upon successful missions.

"You have done this town a great service Naruto, Please take this as payment for your mission" Said the old man.

Naruto nodded grabbing the bag and placing it inside is jacket "Akira-Sama, I would very much like a place to stay i don't plan on spending any more time covered in Wyvern's blood" Said the blond who still covered in the remains of the beast.

"Certainly my boy, We have a lovely lodge in the town when you walk in tell them i sent you" Said Akira walking around the desk and clapping the boy on the shoulder.

Naruto smiled before departing the office. He walked through the town towards the lodge once again a quaint three storey lodge, He walked through the front door and said his greeting to the purple haired young girl behind the front desk.

"Good Afternoon, how may i help you?" asked the girl.

"Yes hello, Akira-Sama said i could get a room for the night" said Naruto.

The young girl smiled "Ah Yes, Akira-Sama has already called over you room is ready Naruto-San please enjoy you stay" said the girl handing the blond a key.

Naruto smiled accepting the key as he walked towards the stairs leading towards his room on the third floor, He slid the key into the lock and opened the door to reveal a plush room with wooden floors white walls and a clean and pressed white sheeted wooden double bed. To the left was a door leading to the en-suite bathroom with sink and shower all clad in blue and white ties.

Naruto immediately shed his soiled clothing and walked into the bathroom reaching for the handles as water burst from shower head, the blond stepped into the shower recess sliding the curtain closed a sigh escaping his mouth as the steaming hot water sluiced over his tired muscled body.

As he wiped away the dirt and grime from his mission he thought back, This wasn't the first time he had dealt with a Wyvern. He remembered that Tetsu had tasked him with battling a beast several years into his training to test his abilities.

It was tough and at several points Naruto had nearly lost his life but Tetsu explained that as a Dragon Slayer he must face beasts such Wyvern's, something had shocked Naruto beyond measure was that Dragon Slayers to gain new powers must bathe in the blood of Dragon's to increase their power.

Naruto could never imagine doing that to a dragon especially one who had essentially raised him since he was five years old 'I wonder where you went Tetsu-Sensei' thought Naruto.

After spending more than enough time in the shower Naruto stepped out and towelled himself off, It wasn't long before Naruto collapsed on the bed overcome with exhaustion.

_Naruto found himself in an inky blackness in near silence, was this a dream? where was he? _

_"So you have come Dragon Slayer" bellowed a deep voice. _

_"Who are you?" shouted Naruto_

_The voice chuckled "I have been watching you Dragon Slayer, you can not stop me and in time you will face me and kneel at my feet" Said the voice._

_"I kneel before no one! come out and face me" screamed Naruto._

_"In time Dragon Slayer, In time" finished the voice._

_Suddenly Naruto was bombarded with images of the suffering, pain and subjugation. Men, Women and Children locked in chains each enslaved to build a large black tower, The guards baring the mark of the Dark Mage Zeref an ancient and evil force._

_Dark Magic._

Naruto's eyes snapped open and bolted up in his bed as the the sun peaked over the horizon beyond with sunlight streaming through the uncovered window, Naruto was breathing hard and covered in a sheen of sweat. The dream had felt so real and it was as if evil had washed over him like tidal wave, he could feel the suffering of those enslaved he had to do something about it, he just had to rescue them

Naruto jumped out of the bed and rushed through getting dressed he was out the door in a flash, Naruto rushed out of the town and headed west he could fell the pull of evil the same feeling that had washed over his body during that very intense dream.

'I'm coming for you' thought Naruto running through the grassy fields beyond the town heading off into the unknown.

What was waiting for Naruto would change his life for ever.

* * *

_Oh a slight Cliffhanger!_

_I hope you liked Naruto's first taste of Combat and who visited Naruto in his dream. Tune in next time to find out._

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Ninja Knight (Again)_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Three.**

Feet pounded the ground and muscles ached as a shadow sped across the rock covered ground towards a source of great evil, An evil he could sense and felt like a dark wave that washed over his entire body. He had been running for what felt days having passed the boarder of Fiore and entering the Caelum Kingdom, Naruto then suddenly skidded to a stop his feet sliding across the dirt covered ground.

Taking deep breathes trying to fill his burning lungs once again his closed fists resting on his hips, his eyes looked to the black sky above casting an ominous feel over the area. He needed to rest having been fuelling his run on magical power alone for the last two days he could barely move another step.

Naruto moved forward slowly and crouched down in front of a rocky outcropping that overlooked the empty beach leading to the ocean, from his position he spied an island a few miles off the coast on this small scrap of land was a large tower scratching the bottom of the low clouds above.

He could feel the dark energy emanating from the tower the suffering, the anguish of those held inside he had to do something.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" said a deep voice behind Naruto.

The blond turned his head only for a heavy punch to impact the side of his face, in his tired state he didn't have time to defend himself as his weary body slumped to the ground. His attacker a large muscle bound giant with a bald head and a white mask that covered his face leaving only his mouth visible, he hauled the blond up onto his shoulder and walked down towards the beach.

"Oi Meiji did you catch a fish" laughed the big mans skinny partner in a row boat loaded with supplies.

"Yeah a very curious find really" Said Meiji throwing and unconscious Naruto into the boat, "It appears we have an in intruder" finished the big man.

"Well Leader-Sama is always looking for new workers the boy will come in handy" Said the skinny man loading the last of the supplies "Come on we are already late" The skinny man jumped in the boat at Meiji pushed the craft off the sand and into the water before jumping in himself.

Naruto his head still swimming from the hit his face bruised and a line of blood leaking from his mouth, he could feel his body being dragged along a long hallway his legs clad in chains he heard the creak of a door and his limp body sent flying into the darkened cell before the door was slammed shut behind him.

Naruto dragged himself over to the far wall of his new home a prison cell his tired and aching body protesting against every movement, Taking a deep breath as he reached up to trace the bruise that was settling into his skin he would have to pay the muscled goon back for that cheap shot.

'Well your here now Naruto, So what's next in your brilliant and well thought out plan' thought the blond's subconcious mind, It definitely wasn't his plan to be captured by these cult members but at least it saved him a job of trying to find a way inside.

Whatever this place was it had called him here for some reason, a mysterious and foreboding voice calling from the darkness so he would bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

But first he needed to rest because a bid for freedom would soon be upon all those captured by these slavers of evil.

Naruto was awakened violently the following morning his ankles and wrists clad in chains before he was dragged from his cell once more, His body limp portraying that of a weakened prisoner not the Dragon Slayer Mage he was. His white jacket hand been removed and had been relieved of his weapons, leaving himself clad in boots, combat pants and his now dirty and tattered white t-shirt.

He was led into large rock filled chamber filled with dozens of men, woman and children all clad in chains, all were working on and off of wooden scaffolding adding yet more completed sections of the dark structure.

Naruto was dragged to the top of a scaffold structure in the centre of the chamber and kicked to his knees as one of the guards stepped behind him and took hold of a handful of the blond's hair, Naruto grit his teeth against the pain his eyes boring holes into the face of his captor.

"Gather round worms" Shouted the guards as the assembled slaves downed tools and stepped forward towards the wooden tower "We caught this worthless piece of trash spying on this island, Let this be a lesson to you all that escaping, spying and disobedience will not be tolerated. Now watch as we spill this maggots blood and learn your lesson well" Shouted the guard releasing his grip on Naruto's hair.

Down in the assembled crowd a young girl with short red hair and an eye patch over her left eye her tattered clothing hanging from her body, reached up and gripped the hand of an elderly man at her side.

"Rob-San, Who is that boy?" She asked

"I'm not sure Erza-Chan, He must of been captured by the cult" replied the old man.

"Rob-San we have to help him! their going to kill him!" whispered Erza looking up at her friend and mentor.

"But Erza what if something happens like last time" replied Rob remembering well the last time the slaves tried to rise against the cult and it cost Erza her left eye.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing" Erza said dashing off towards the back of the crowd before she grabbed the weapon of the nearest guard and started to violently swing the blade.

"Release him" She shouted above the clamouring noise

Naruto looked up at the at the shout to see a small red headed girl waving a bladed staff against and group of guards advancing on her.

'I have to help her' thought Naruto.

Meanwhile in another part of the tower. The prison a young boy with short blue hair and a red painted design stretching from his forehead to his chin on the right side of his face, Sat crossed legged on the floor of his cell his head hung low eyes shrouded in darkness before he raising it an evil smirking gracing his face.

_'Dragon Slayer'_

Back in the chamber Naruto's eyes widened as the mysterious voice penetrated his mind once more, He saw the guards advancing on the girl who was still waving the staff against the guards.

Naruto waiting until a guard to his left raised a sharpened blood soaked sword ready to cleave him in two, he would never get the chance as the blond rolled backward his extended legs striking the guard directly behind him in the chest sending him flying from the tower to the ground below. Naruto ducked under a sword swipe before another kick delivered to the sword wielding guard sent him flying from the tower, Naruto raised his closed fists and pulled then rapidly apart snapping the iron chains in two.

"That's better" Said the blond smirking at the only guard that still remained on the tower, who shook in fear and ran only to trip off the edge and fall to the ground.

Naruto looked to the far wall the crowd and guards shocked into the silence before he took a deep breath a yellow magic seal appearing in front of his mouth he called out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR" **

A beam of lightning energy streaked towards the wall at the far end of the room the force blasting a large hole in the surface, debris and rubble littered the area the the captured slaves all made a break for it.

The guards rushed to stop them only to be set upon by the slaves who overwhelmed their captors in the confusion.

From his position on the tower Naruto jumped towards the guards that had tried to attack the young red head, lightning energy gathering around his right fist as he once again called out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGONS'S BRICK BREAK" **

The blonds lightning encased fist struck the first guard he came upon sending the hapless minion of darkness rocketing into the ground, Naruto turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to another and a vicious punch to the stomach of a third. Naruto dispatched the fourth and fifth guards in short order and crouched down eye level with the red head.

"What's your name?" he asked

The young girl regarded the blond boy with confusion "Erza, Erza Scarlet"

"Well Erza i think it's time to lead your fellow slaves to freedom" said Naruto a grin appearing on his face.

Erza nodded before he ran off to join the the battle Naruto turned as Lightning energy hummed around his body as yet more guards rushed towards him, His elbows drawn into his body his fist clenched he stood ready.

"Evil shall never win against the light" whispered Naruto as he unleashed another attack raising both arms into the sky.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SKYLIGHT" **

Dozens of magical seals appeared near the roof of the chamber before they unleashed a deadly torrent of beam attacks, explosions rocked the build site as guards were sent flying in all directions.

Suddenly another series of explosions rocked the area purple balls of dark energy came flying towards the ranks of the slaves who were desperately trying to escape, Mages had reinforced the guards and were attacking the helpless captives.

Some dropped their weapons and surrendered to the dark mages and guards no longer having the will to fight, Erza from her position having just defeated a hapless guard saw this they were so close it could end like this.

"No!, Never surrender we have to fight, fight for our freedom, fight for each other" She shouted downing another guard with her confiscated weapon

One of the dark mages smirked as he aimed his attack at the young girl clearly the ring leader of this little uprising, a seal appeared between his outstretched hands as he fired and beam of magical energy towards Erza.

Erza's mentor Rob saw the attack almost upon his young charge and rushed to her aid stepping in front of the attack ready to protect her.

"Erza-Chan remember you must never lose hope" He whispered a sincere smile gracing his features.

Erza's lone eyes widened at his words as a bright light began to envelop them, Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed both Rob and Erza as the beam passed harmlessly by. Naruto breathing hard had saved the pair from almost certain death, the blond regarded the old man with a kind smile.

"That was a noble thing you did Ojiisan, But someone needs to lead these people once you gain your freedom" Said Naruto

Rob shocked that the blondes display nodded dumbly

Meanwhile Erza with tears streaming from her lone eye at her mentor's willingness to sacrifice his own life in protection of her own, she stood and walked forwards almost in a trance like state as she clenched her fists and screamed into the air above. A pink magical seal appeared around her body as she pushed her closed fists forwards, the steel and iron weapons that littered the ground levitated into the air all pointing the in same direction under Erza's control.

"Whoa, Sword Magic" Whispered Naruto impressed with the display.

Erza screamed and she launched the weapons forward the blades found with targets with ease as both guards and mages alike dropped to the ground, their blood soaking the earth they had controlled with fear and death.

Erza breathing hard and still in her trance like state then took off in the opposite direction heading towards the prison cells, Rob saw this and grabbed Naruto's arm knowing exactly where Erza was going.

"My boy i can't thank you enough for what you have done here today, But Erza still needs protection she's heading towards the prison her friend Jellal is still locked in his cell.

"Don't worry Ojiisan I'll protect her" Said Naruto.

Naruto then took off in pursuit of Erza followed her newly revealed magical signature he navigated the twisting hallways with ease.

Up ahead Erza had reached her destination and blasted the cell door from it's hinges, Inside the read head approached the blue haired boy who was still crossed legged on the floor.

"Jellal we can escape we have defeated the guards we can be free" She said touching his shoulder.

Jellal the same evil smirk gracing his face gripped the offending hand and clamped his other around the girls throat "Don't you get it Erza we can never be free, It's a dream for the weak and helpless. This world begs for control, control that only i can provide" he said.

"Jellal..." gasped Erza fighting against his iron grip.

Suddenly a yellow blur rushed into the room and grabbed the hand around Erza's throat as Jellal was sent flying into the wall a hand around his own throat. Jellal gazed into anger filled blue eyes, the eyes of a Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"So you have come Dragon Slayer" Jellal choked out.

"Are you the one that led me here" growled Naruto in Jellal face.

"Your asking the wrong question Dragon Slayer, You led yourself here" replied the boy as strange red marking swirled in his right eye.

"Jellal what has happened to you" screamed the red head for her friend.

"I have seen the light Erza, I have seen this world cry out for the return of Zeref the most powerful of dark mages" screamed Jellal.

"He's long dead fool, You are messing with powers beyond your understanding" Said Naruto having listened the stories of the dark mage of destruction from Tetsu.

"That's were your wrong Dragon Slayer, He will return and bring about control to this tainted world" cried Jellal.

Naruto released the boy who slid to the ground laughing maniacally, Erza stood motionless once again tears steaming from her lone eye at the loss of her long time friend. Naruto placed a hand on the girl shoulder "Come on Erza, Ojiisan asked me to protect you we need to leave" he said.

"Jellal..." whispered the red head

"Leave Erza, Leave this place and leave me. You are no longer welcome here" Screamed the boy and evil grin on his face.

Erza then turned to leave and deep sense of sadness filling her heart at the loss of her long time friend, by a stroke of good fortune or the guards dismal skills at confiscation Naruto had recovered his white leather jacket slipping his arms into the sleeves, weapons that he secured around his waist and thighs and sword which he secured to his back.

The pair soon returned to the chamber as Rob smiled as Erza ran into his waiting arms.

"Thank you for protecting her my boy, I never did catch your name" asked the old man.

Naruto smiled "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Rob nodded "Well Naruto thank you for saving us"

"No problem Ojiisan, But i think we should get out of here" said Naruto as the trio jogged over to the hole in the wall Naruto had created earlier as they jumped into a waiting boat that rowed the short distance to the mainland.

Landing on the beach the assembled and now free slaves climbed up the rocky outcroppings and moved into the thick forest beyond, Rob stood with Erza and Naruto ready to bid their goodbyes.

"Naruto how can we ever repay you for what you did for us"

The blond smiled "Think of it as a gift Ojiisan that should we ever meet again we can discuss our stories over drinks"

"I'd like that" Said Rob smiling

Naruto crouched down he reached up around his neck and pulled a rope necklace over his head, dangling from the end a beautiful purple crystal a gift from his master.

"Erza my master gave me this as a gift when i first started my training he said that it was a piece of very old magic known as a soul crystal, I kept it around my neck as way to keep him close but i want you to have it to remember that you fought for freedom on this day" Said Naruto placing the jewel around her neck.

Erza regarded the purple crystal with awe "Will i ever see you again Naruto-San" she asked another lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Someday Erza-Chan, What do you hope to achieve? What are your dreams?" He asked

"To join Fairy Tail" She replied immediately

Naruto smiled "Then work towards your dream Erza, Strive to become all that your can be and we'll meet again someday" Naruto said and was surprised when the young girl crashed into his chest crying once more.

"Thank you Naruto, Thank you" she mumbled

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the red head hugging tight before he released her and stepped back, Shaking hands with Rob one final time before he departed the forest continuing on his travels.

"Do you think we'll see him again Rob-San" Asked Erza gripping the purple crystal in her hand tightly.

Rob smiled watching Naruto walk off into the distance "Oh i think so Erza-Chan, I think so" he said before they too departed the forest now free of the dark tower.

Meanwhile Naruto couldn't help but smile as he walked into the distance the sun once again dipping below the horizon, Maybe he should join a guild one day to have a home again but that was a long way off yet so he would continue on his travels.

After all it was a big world and their was time to explore.

_However their was also time for evil to grow and fester to once again plague the world, darkness rules were light is absent, It only takes a single candle a small flicker in the darkness for light to grow strong and defeat evil._

* * *

_Well i hope you all liked Chapter Three, Once again the response to this story has been amazing and i can't thank you all enough. I understand from a few reviewers that I'm not going to be able to keep everyone happy, But i just hope you enjoy this story as it's alot of fun to write so you all know what do keep clicking the favourite button, or follow or drop a review._

_Until Next Time_

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Four.**

It had been six months since the rescue of the captured slaves on that god forsaken island off the coast, Since that time Naruto had continued to travel around the Kingdom of Fiore picking up jobs for profit. His hair had grown in that time once again leaving small bangs that framed his face, the blond was currently whistling a happy tune as he calmly walked through a beautiful leafy green forest the sunlight breaking through the canopy above.

Naruto reached the edge of the forest when he heard a female shout piercing the silence and causing Naruto to stop in her tracks, the woman dressed as a maid was zig zagging along the path calling out a name.

"Lucy...Lucy where are you?" she shouted hands cupped around her mouth.

"Are you alright miss" Asked Naruto as he stepped closer to the portly woman.

The maid turned shocked by Naruto's sudden arrival "Oh yes, The young miss of the family has run away. Her Father is so worried about her could you help me look for her" she asked.

"Of course, do we know which was she was heading" asked the blond.

"The last anyone saw of her was heading into the forest" Said the Maid.

Naruto nodded "Don't worry I'll find her for you" said the blond heading back the way he came into the forest.

Naruto quickly moved through the forest his senses active following the trail of very faint magic that hung in the air, he soon reached a large pond filled with beautiful pink and blue flowers and rocks scattered around the edge of the water. Ripples raced over the waters surface created by a pair of tiny legs dangling on the edge, a young girl in a pink dress with blond hair held by a clip with two blue stones.

"I miss you Mama" Whispered the girl a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey there" Said Naruto stepping towards the waters edge keeping his distance so as not to frighten the young girl.

"Did my father send you?" asked the girl not surprised to see that someone had found her, every time she ran from the house someone always found her.

Naruto smiled and sat crossed legged at the waters edge "No he didn't, I was actually travelling through the forest when i came across a young woman looking for you and calling your name" explained Naruto.

"Yasmin-Chan" exclaimed the girl eyes wide at the mention of her worried friend and servant.

"I didn't catch her name, But i did get yours it's 'Lucy' right?" asked the blond.

The young girl nodded before turning back towards the water as she brought her knees up to her chest arms wrapping around her knee's "So what's your name then?" Asked Lucy.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki".

Lucy smiled a tiny curve to her lip "The fishcake" she asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes comically "Maelstrom actually" he laughed out after a minute or two.

Lucy giggled "So if my Father didn't send you, then why have you come? why would you help me?" asked Lucy.

"Because we all get lost sometimes. When the world becomes to overwhelming you feel like your drowning in loneliness, you feel like your trapped in a never ending circle of pain begging for someone to pay attention. i know what that feels like Lucy and those that are lonely all but need to seek others and they won't be lonely anymore" Said Naruto as he picked up a flower that floated across the pond holding it in his flat palm.

Lucy watched with rapt attention as Naruto waved his hand over the clearly dying and discoloured flower.

"In times of need you must seek out a friend" Said Naruto as he closed his hand over the flower before removing it a second later to reveal not one but two bright and blooming flowers.

"How did you do that?" asked the girl.

Naruto smirked "With Magic" he whispered for dramatic effect.

"Wow" she whispered.

Naruto handed Lucy one of the flowers "So what are your plans Lucy? what do you hope to achieve?" he asked

"I wish to be a Mage and see the world and what it has to offer" said Lucy looking at the flower the strange blond boy had created.

"Then you know what you have to do, you must go out and grab your dream Lucy or that is all they will ever be...dreams" Said Naruto standing up from his seated position and extending his hand to the girl "Maybe we should find Yasmin-San, She's worried sick about you".

"I'm sure she is" replied Lucy standing as well the pair then slowly walked down the forest path reached the edge in now time and meeting the portly young maid once more.

"Oh Lucy-Chan your ok!" Shouted Yasmin grabbing the girl in a death grip hug before she released her and looked at Naruto "I can't thank you enough for returned her safe and sound" she said.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively "No worries Yasmin-San, I'm please Lucy is alright as well".

Yasmin nodded "Once again thank you, but we must be getting back to the house" said the maid taking Lucy's small hand.

"Bye Fishcake" Shouted Lucy giggling.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and once again narrowed his eyes comically, before he waved his own goodbye and continued on his way staring down at the blue flower. A reminder of a soul not unlike his own, once lonely and crying out for recognition until that one person came along with a simple message, to fight for your dreams and always follow your heart.

Lucy smiled looking at her own flower she would take Naruto's words to heart, she was pleased to of met someone that knew how she felt. Even if he was named after a food product, she knew in the heart they would meet again some day.

Where she didn't know but it was sure to be a fun time.

'Fishcake'

Some weeks later after his chance meeting in the forest Naruto continued on his travels where he had reached a tower known as Magnolia, He currently sat in a cafe sipping on a cup of tea having just completed a simple delivery mission for a client in the next town over. Finishing his cup he paid and stepped away from the cafe, he thought he would explore the town a little before retreating to his outskirts to train to keep his skills sharp.

After exploring the town the vibrant spirit of the markets, the beauty of the gardens and the kind nature of it's people. Naruto had made his way to a clearing the forest beyond the town a safe distance to practice without attracting attention.

Naruto removed his coat and t-shirt and stood in his combats and boots exposing his muscled and ripped torso to the warm breeze that blew through the area, the sun hung high in the midday sun without a cloud in sight.

Naruto then rapid cycled through well practised Kata's, punches, kicks and acrobatic moves, designed to devastate an opponent and any stray trees that happened to jump in the way of the blond's foot or fist. Naruto eye's widened as he sensed an immense amount of magical energy hidden in the shadows beyond his training area.

"You can step out I can sense your hiding" Said the blond his back to the presence but ready at a moment notice should action be required.

Then a very short old man stepped out of the shadows with minimal white hair the circled his mostly bald head and a white moustache, His white cloak tied around his neck and pinned to the left breast the medal of the Ten Wizard Saints.

As a travelling Mage Naruto eyes widened at the man who was legendary in the kingdom of Fiore, Makarov Dryer Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to startle you my boy, but i was on my way back to my guild and i sensed your presence, It was something i have only sensed a few times before" Said Makarov smiling

"Makarov-Dono, I apologise for my tone if i had known it was you i would of been more respectful with my words" Said Naruto not wishing to insult a guild master of Makarov's calibre.

The old man laughed "All is forgiven my boy, But tell me are you a Dragon Slayer?" Asked Makarov.

Naruto nodded "Yes I'm a Dragon Slayer of Lightning Makarov-Dono".

Makarov laughed once more "Please lets forget the stuffy titles it makes me feel old, What's your name my boy?" he asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki".

Makarov nodded and regarded the blond boy with a curious expression having listened to stories from a young red headed girl named Erza, who having recently joined the guild regaled the old master with stories of a blond boy who had rescued her and her friends from slavery.

"So your _the _Naruto?" murmured the old master.

"I'm sorry Master Makarov, but _the _Naruto? what do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"I have heard many a story from one of a my young guild members a young girl by the name of Erza" explained Makarov.

Naruto's eyes widened "Erza-Chan" he whispered.

"That was an extraordinary thing you did Naruto, To put your own life on the line to protect those in dire need. You know those are the kinds of examples i set for my children that will become the future of Fairy Tail, I think you would be an excellent addition" Said the Master.

Naruto was shocked here he was standing in front of the guild master of the most power guild on all of Fiore and he was getting an invite to join it's ranks, he was almost speechless but what had he done to deserve such and honour.

"But Master Makarov, what have i done to deserve such an invite?" asked the blond.

Makarov smiled happy to have this chance meeting with a boy who he could sense was of pure heart and selflessness and just as Erza had explained, someone who the younger generation could look up too, someone who could guide them on the correct path.

"My boy you proved your worthiness with what you did for Erza-Chan, those are the traits i look for in all potential guild members that they can guide the younger generation forward and lead by example" explained Makarov.

Naruto nodded dumbly still shell shocked at the days events "I would like to accept your most gracious offer Master Makarov, However i was wondering if i can differ my acceptance for a year. Their are a few things i would still like to learn before joining" he said hoping the Master would understand.

Makarov laughed "I understand Naruto-Kun, You have exactly one year any more than that and I'll tell Erza-Chan and she drag you back herself".

Naruto laughed "I understand Gramps" Naruto replied dropping his polite tone for a second much to Makarov's surprise and amusement.

Makarov turned to leave the blond to his training as the guild master disappeared back into the forest, a smile gracing his wrinkled skin this would make Erza-Chan very happy and from the moment he had sensed Naruto's magical essence he just knew he needed to join the guild. Even if the offer also extended to added back up in controlling his somewhat unruly children and their destructive tendencies.

Later that evening with the full moon at his back Naruto stared out over the night lights of Magnolia, his bright blue eyes focused on the Fairy Tail guild one he had promised and been invited to join. So with one final glance he turned off on his travels once more but he would return stronger and ready to join the ranks of Fairy Tail.

From a window of her room in the guild dormitories and young red head could of sworn she saw a blond boy standing atop a hill in the distance, Her hand gripped the purple crystal the hung around her neck she smiled and wondered what the person who's necklace that hung around her neck given as a gift was doing.

"I hope you are well Naruto-Kun, We will meet again someday' thought the red head once again staring out in the distance illuminated by the full moon.

Little did the Erza now that would be sooner that she thought.

* * *

_A short filler chapter until we start to get into Anime Cannon, Also some of you may of noticed their has been a slight edit done on chapter three. I would like to thank the Guest Reviewer that pointed out this and i have already palmed my own forehead upon realising this grevious error. _

_So as mentioned this is a short filler chapter, Once again Naruto has been a positive influence upon several members and future members of the guild. _

_So in the next chapter Naruto will return and be introduced to the guild and this adventure shall begin in Ernest._

_I hope you will all stick around for that, Until next time time my friends. _

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_I would also like to thank Guest reviewer: Lewamus Prime. For there Dragon Slayer Technique's i will be using them in this story, because in my opinion they look and sound pretty awesome so all credit goes to them. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Five.**

Twelve months had passed one whole year had raced by and for Naruto Uzumaki he had not been idle in that time, he had continued his travels this time exploring beyond the Kingdom of Fiore. He would take odd jobs to pay his way a delivery job here and escort and protection job there, Naruto soon returned to the Kingdom of Fiore where the blond while walking to the next village had encountered an attack by bandits on an important convoy travelling to Fiore's capital Crocus. He had devastated the attackers and saved the convoy it's only passenger the crowned princess, the King wished to meet this blond mage who had saved his daughter and rewarded Naruto handsomely for his efforts in doing so.

The surviving bandits escaped to the hills and word spread of a powerful mage who could control lightning and move just as fast, the name given to this blond mage was simple and designed to install terror in those foolish enough to face him.

_'Kokuou no Arashi' (The Storm King) _

Naruto didn't really care for the title but it helped in obtaining higher paid jobs from numerous villages and towns, all hoping to hire the now famous Storm King to complete their workloads. Naruto who had grown several inches taller since his time away, his hair now wild and long his white leather jacket blowing in the breeze painted in red Kanji that read 'Storm King'.

The blond stood atop a cliff that overlooked the land the clear sky and full moon illuminating all below it, the town of Magnolia could be seen in the distance it's lights stretching into the dark night sky. Tomorrow morning Naruto would become a member of Fairy Tail after accepting Master Makarov's invitation exactly one year ago, Naruto had kept tabs on the guild since he had departed he was pleased to know that Erza was doing well and thriving in the charge of the guild.

So here he sat on the thick branch of a tree leaning against it's trunk, his blue eyes taking in the breathtaking view beyond as smile on his face as his next great adventure was about to begin.

_Fairy Tail_

The following morning Naruto calmly walked through Magnolia town smiling at the residents as he passed them, he could here the hushed whispers and mutterings of some as they recognised the Storm King.

Naruto then stopped as he admired the building that housed the guild known as Fairy Tail, the buildings design was almost as eccentric as the guild it housed. A tier design complete with elements of pagoda's, domes and spires flying the flags of the guild, a giant sign hung over the gate bearing the words 'Fairy Tail'.

'Well it's time to accept gramps offer i guess' thought Naruto as the stepped through the gate and towards the large wooden door which he slowly opened.

His eyes suddenly widened as a wooden chair came flying towards his head, he ducked as the object passed harmlessly over his head. A brawl of epic proportions was underway with mages of all ages fighting and smashing the place to bits, Naruto smirked when he spotted a short old man with shock white hair drinking at the bar.

"Yo Gramps" shouted the blond.

The fighting stopped immediately at the blonds shout the brawlers all looked at the new arrival with curiosity, At the bar Makarov turned towards the voice that called him 'Gramps' ready to beat him silly but his wrinkled face broke into a smile when he noticed who it was.

"Naruto is that you" asked the Master

"Sure is Gramps, Remember i told you I'd be back in a year so here i am" said Naruto

Makarov hopped off his stool and stepped towards Naruto "Naruto it's good to see my boy, come through to my office and we'll discuss your admittance to the guild" he said walking towards his office as Naruto followed feeling slightly nervous as every member of the guild followed him with their eyes.

As the Master's office door shut the noise level grew with each guild member discussing the new arrival, around one the unbroken tables a group of young mages discussed the goings on.

"I wonder who that guy us" Asked a boy wearing nothing but blue shorts with short black hair

Seated next to him a young girl in a yellow dress with short brown hair nodded agreeing with the boys statement "He looks strong and seems to know the Master well" he said

"Strong, then i need to fight him right this second" shouted and rather excitable boy with spiky pink hair and a beaming smile on his face.

He was sent flying by a punch from a silver haired girl dressed in all black an evil smirk on her face "Shut up Natsu" she screamed

A young girl with short white hair ran over to the fallen Natsu "That wasn't nice Nee-Chan" she shouted after seeing Natsu knocked out spirals in his eyes.

"Natsu needs to man up" grumbled a deep voice of a large muscled man with silver hair the brother of the two silver haired sisters, known as the Strauss Siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman.

Minutes later the Master's door opened and Naruto stepped out followed by Makarov as the pair stepped over to bar, Makarov hopped up to a free stool and grabbed a stamp etched in the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"So where would you like your mark Naruto" asked the Master.

Naruto slipped his left sleeve from his coat and exposed his muscled left arm, The master placed the stamp on the top of his arm before removing it seconds later. Revealing a blue Fairy Tail stamp that would be forever upon his skin and signify him as a full member of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to the guild my boy" Said Makarov smiling.

"Thank you Master" Said Naruto respectfully.

Suddenly a loud shout broke the silence as Natsu flew towards Naruto his leg extended ready to strike, Naruto just stepped the side as Natsu sailed past and crashed into a table shattering it it pieces.

The topless boy from before broke out into a large fit of laughter at Natsu's apparent failure, however the pink haired boy was not deterred as he jumped up and flew towards Naruto again this time with a fist.

"FIGHT ME!" screamed Natsu

Naruto sighed and caught the fist in his open palm stopping Natsu in his tracks, "Whats the deal kid?" asked the blond.

Natsu struggled against Naruto's grip "Fight me, You must fight me i need to prove I'm strong" shouted the pinked hair boy.

"Ok, If you want i fight kid you've got one" Said Naruto

Natsu beamed and ran towards the back door of the guild that lead to a grass and tree filled practice area, Natsu bounced from foot to foot as Naruto joined him the remainder of the guild followed suit as a large audience gathered very interested in the new members skills.

"As you wanted this kid, I'll let you start" Shouted Naruto his white jacket moving in the breeze.

"Oh I'm all fired up" Said Natsu as the fire energy gathered around him.

Naruto smiled as Dragon's can sense other Dragon's, Natsu was clearly a Dragon Slayer of Fire so Naruto pulled his bent elbows into his body as magical energy gathered around his own body.

Makarov smiled maybe Naruto could teach Natsu a few things about being Mage and the powers of a Dragon Slayer.

"Well bring it on Kid" Said Naruto

Natsu yelled and barrelled towards Naruto encased in fire, Naruto's energy shroud suddenly disappeared as he intercepted Natsu leading fist and gripped the boys shoulder before he ploughed him into the ground. Natsu fire disappeared as Naruto immobilised the pink haired boys arm, A moment passed before Natsu tapped out the pain almost too much.

Naruto soon released the boy and stood to his full height pulling Natsu with him and dusting the boy off, Natsu his head hung in shame at being beaten so easily felt fat tears roll down his cheek.

"Wow he beat Natsu in one move" muttered someone in the crowd.

"No wonder Igneel left me" Whispered Natsu "I'm not strong enough"

Naruto didn't reply as she placed a hand on Natsu shoulder before the pair disappeared in a flash of light, The crowd ooh and aahhh at the display before they all wondered where the pair had gone.

"Natsu" whispered Lisanna worried for her friend and crush.

"Master, Just who was that guy?" Asked the blue haired topless boy.

Makarov released a beaming smile "Someone very special Grey, someone who can teach this guild a lot in the future"

Grey regarded his master with a confused expression as the remainder of the guild stepped back inside the building, wondering what had happened to the pair and where had they gone?.

Naruto and Natsu appeared in the forest beyond the training area, the blond regarded the excitable young dragon slayer who as before had a series of fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Naruto had not beaten the boy out of spite but out of compassion he could only assume that Igneel was Natsu's dragon and like his own had disappeared one night and hadn't returned.

"Why aren't i strong enough" shouted Natsu punching the wooden trunk of a nearby tree.

"What makes you think your not strong enough Natsu" asked the blond.

"I couldn't even land one hit on you before you beat me" cried Natsu.

Naruto folded his arms "Natsu I've been training since i was five years old and I've never stopped that training, you can't expect to beat every strong opponent you come across especially as you attacked me head on without fully understanding my abilities" said Naruto.

"So what to i do?" asked Natsu.

"You train Natsu you become stronger, I will help you with this because we dragons have to stick together" said Naruto with a large smile gracing his face.

Upon his revelation Natsu looked up a hope expression appearing on his face "So do you know where Igneel went?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head slowly "No I'm sorry Natsu I don't, all I know is that they had a reason to leave and one day we'll find out that reason and we'll do that together" Said Naruto ruffling Natsu's pink hair.

"Really Naruto"

Naruto smiled seeing so much of himself in the young Dragon Slayer "Sure kid, But you must make me a promise that you will use your powers to protect those you care about, train hard and fight for justice as a proud member of Fairy Tail" said the blond.

"I promise Naruto, I will train hard and be the best Fairy Tail has ever had" shouted Naruto his fiery energy surrounding him once again.

Naruto laughed before he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder once more as thye disappeared in a flash of light, only this they arrived back directly in the guild hall much to surprise of it's occupants. Natsu ran over to his friends who were once gain seated around the table, while Naruto stepped over to the bar joining Master Makarov.

"That was a good thing you did for Natsu my boy" Said Makarov downing his drink.

"Yeah well us Dragon Slayers need to stick together and with a little work Natsu can be great" said Naruto looking at the group.

"Of that i have no doubt Naruto, but i think their is someone who you might need to reconnect with" Said Makarov knowing Naruto knew exactly who he meant as she directed the blonds attention to the front door.

Naruto turned his head to see a young girl dressed in silver armour with short red hair a pair of bangs framing her face, the most striking difference from all those years ago was she now had two eyes the one she lost had now been replaced.

"Erza-Chan" whispered Naruto

Erza gasped at the blond "Naruto..."

Erza almost overcome with emotion rushed over to Naruto and engulfed him in a hug which Naruto returned with just as much force, the pair reunited much to the surprise of every other guild member who were well versed in Erza loner amongst them. To see this level of emotion from the girl was a surprise especially to someone who had only joined the guild today.

The group of kids at the table were the most shocked, the eldest of the Strauss siblings Mirajane narrowed her eyes at rival.

'Why does she get to the hug that hunky man, what's so special about her' she thought gritting her teeth.

Natsu stepped on the table and shouted across the room "Hey Naruto come on over and meet everyone" said Natsu

Naruto released Erza as the pair stepped over to the table as was greeted by the group "Hi guys" said Naruto simply.

Lisanna stuck out her hand "Greetings Naruto-San, I'm Lisanna Strauss it's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling

Naruto accepted the hand "Hello Lisanna, It's a pleasure to meet you as well" said the blond smiling.

Grey was next giving his hello's "Grey Fullbuster, nice to meet you"

"You too Grey"

Cana smiled giving her greetings "Cana Alberona greetings Naruto-San"

Naruto smiled and returned her sentiments, this was followed by Elfman and finally Mirajane who decided to get underneath her rivals skin.

"So Naruto why don't you leave the red head and come for a walk with me" Said Mirajane smirking as Erza's expression changed her eyes boring holes into the silver haired mage, Naruto laughed nervously trying not to get between the clear rivalry between Erza and Mirajane.

Erza had other ideas "Back away demon bitch" growled the red head.

"You want go flat chest" replied Mirajane with the same growl.

The pair of girls locked hands foreheads touching and magical aura's of flame appeared around the two, the two girls fought for dominance continuing their rivalry over everything.

"Err are they always like this?" asked Naruto to the group.

"Yep pretty much" answered Lisanna.

"They are true men" mumbled Elfman clearly getting the wrong idea.

Both Lisanna and Cana face palmed at his words while Grey looked at the muscled Strauss sibling like he'd grown a second head, meanwhile Natsu just shouted at the squabbling girls egging them on and asking if her could let him join their fight.

Both Mirajane and Erza turned at the Dragon Slayers shout and nailed the pink haired mage in the face with solid punches, Natsu was knocked was the table and crashed to the ground spirals in his eyes.

"Oh Natsu" sighed Lisanna while Cana just giggled.

Grey burst out laughing again at Natsu's predicament "Hilarious" chuckled Grey.

"Natsu is not a man" mumbled Elfman.

Naruto again nervously laughed at the situation just what had he got himself into, the members of this guild were clearly very special and some more eccentric that others. But he knew he had made the right decision in joining them what and who knows what kind of adventures they would get up too.

Unknown to the group from the shadows at the back of the guild hall a muscled spikey blond haired boy regarded the new addition with a set of narrowed eyes.

'Another weakling to add to the collection' he thought folding his arms.

From his position at the bar Makarov chuckled downing another drink he knew that inviting Naruto to the guild was the right choice, the blond had a knack for making friends and being a positive influence on all those around him.

'I just hope he's not as destructive as the children i already have' thought the Master.

Look out Fiore the _'Kokuou no Arashi' (The Storm King)_ had joined Fairy Tail, may magic have mercy on all those that crossed them.

* * *

_Well everyone their we have it Naruto has joined Fairy Tail, Now this probably isn't my best chapter and as I've described Naruto is a little older than the gang. _

_The next Chapter will cover the events in quick succession leading up to the first story arc, So once again i hope you all stick around for that._

_Ninja Knight (Smoke bomb) Out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Six.**

**Three Years since Naruto joined Fairy Tail**

A explosion could be heard in the distance as a bloody and beaten Naruto Uzumaki skidded across the rock covered ground, his clothes torn as a stream of blood raced down the left side of his face his breathing laboured as he saw his opponent appear through the smoke.

Guildarts Clive

Fairy Tail's strongest mage second only to Master Makarov, Guildarts utilised a form of Crash and Disassemble Magic to a staggering degree of power, a level he often had trouble controlling even with being an S-Class level Mage.

Naruto stood to his full height his blue eyes dulled with pain and stared at his opponent, this was the final challenge of the Fairy Tail's latest S-Class promotion trail. He remembered the Master's words before the final trail began.

_"You are Fairy Tail, You are family, friends, brother's and sister's. Now you must place that aside and consider what are you willing to sacrifice for the sake of the guild, of the family, As you can all see something of value was taken from you all and to reclaim this prize you must defeat your opponent or lay down your life to save the stolen item" Said Makarov his word held no malice but explained that their would be times when the lives of others overtake the needs of one._

_As Naruto stepped into the makeshift arena on the Guild's Scared Ground of Tenrou Island, He looked up and pinned to the wall high above the arena clad in irons was a young red headed girl it was Erza. Chained next to Erza was Naruto's protege Natsu who was struggling against the iron grip of his shackles, each of the restraints had magical draining seals to stop any escape by magical means._

_"Erza-Chan...Natsu" whispered the blond._

_Guildarts then appeared smiling at Naruto, the older man had come to like the easy going blond and respected the power he had obtained even at his young age. But he had a job to do so he would test the blond to see if he was worthy of joining the ranks of the S-Class Mage. _

_"The only way to free you friend's Naruto to defeat me in battle" shouted Guildarts_

_"Let's begin" replied Naruto a yellow magical aura surging around his body._

_'Show me you power Naruto' thought Guildarts a white aura appearing around his own body. _

The battle had been raging for nearly two hours and Naruto was starting to reach his limit, every attack he threw at Guildarts was deflected and broken by his crash and disassemble magic. The Crash Mage then raced towards Naruto the blond rolled the side avoided a heavy punch that spilt the ground underfoot, Naruto then jumped into the air and turned taking a deep breath calling out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR" **

A yellow beam of energy thundered towards the crash mage, who simply raised his hand as the beam of energy became covered in white lines the energy attack then broke apart into cubes and faded away, Naruto landed back down the ground some distance from Guildarts breathing hard and quickly running out of ideas.

From the stage that overlooked the arena Makarov smiled, since Naruto had joined the guild he had been a breath of fresh air. A guiding light to the younger members and source of council the older members, Makarov very much enjoyed time spent with the lively blond and was very proud of him at the this moment.

From her position above the arena Erza cast her worried eyes over the blond, a person she had admired since he had barged his way into her troubled life and saved her. Now he was fighting her once again but this time it was different this time he may not win. Erza was happy to call Naruto a friend the pair routinely spar with swords, giving each pointers in the art of weapon mastery.

"Naruto..." she whispered at the blond dishevelled state.

Natsu was an entirely different story he smiling in admiration for his friend and mentor, Since Naruto's arrival at the guild Natsu had looked up to the older blond and hung on his every word, every teaching. It had made him a better mage and better friend simply from knowing the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Naruto, You can beat this guy come on" screamed the pinked haired boy.

Naruto stood to his full height and looked up as Guildarts stepped towards him, an intense white magical aura surrounding his body. Naruto now understood what he needed to do this was never about beating Guildarts it was a test to see what he was willing to sacrifice to save those closet to him.

_"Natsu, Erza-Chan, Grey, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane...everyone thank you" _thought the blond smiling before he placed his hands in together fingers pointing up almost as if he was prayer, Naruto then pulled them apart as Lightning Energy gathered between his hands this would be final attack if it failed Guildarts would be one him in seconds and the fight would be over.

Naruto then raised his hands above his head pulling then apart as the lightning energy continued to gather strength and formed into a spear like shape, The Dragon Slayer then threw his hands forward calling out his attack.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S GUNGNIR" **

The spear flew from Naruto's hands and once again thundered towards Guildarts, the Crash Mage simply raised his hand as his crash magic overtook the attack. The spear exploded covering the arena in smoke Guildarts smirked from inside the cloud , but then his eyes widened as a voice from inside the shroud called out.

**"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S RAGING THUNDER" **

Once again lightning energy gathered between Naruto's hand as he clapped them together unleashing a mighty torrent of energy that blasted all in front of it. Guildarts had no sensed Naruto's movement through the smoke screen until it was too late, the Crash Mage was sent tumbling to the flood skidding across the ground.

Naruto fell to all fours he was spent he had nothing left to give his entire body ached as he barely had the magic energy to launch another attack.

'I've got nothing left' thought Naruto as he looked up to see Guildarts slowly getting to his feet, his clothes torn and small sparks of Lightning Energy coursing though his body. Guildarts stood and stepped towards Naruto another intense White Aura surrounding his body, the blood hung his head he knew when he was beaten.

"Ready to continue Naruto" said Guildarts

Naruto his eyes shrouded in shadow raised his leg to balance on a single knee and placed his right fist into the rocky ground.

"I yield, I know when I'm beaten" whispered the blond "You may take my life, but please spare the lives of my friends"

Guildarts smiled as his aura died away the Crash Mage look up to the stage directly at Makarov who nodded in response.

"Naruto you entered this battle fully aware that you may not win, but you still fought and fought with courage, tenacity and intelligence. In the end even when you reached your limit you still continued to fight for your guild mates and offered to sacrifice yourself to save them. A most admirable quality indeed my boy" shouted Makarov from the stage "You have passed the final stage so i now bestow upon you the rank of S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail" finished the Master.

Naruto looked up with surprised expression as a gloved hand reached down as Guildarts dragged the boy to his feet, Naruto smiled at the Crash Mage who nodded in response.

"Impressive match kid, We'll have to do this again some time" said Guildarts shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto returned the gesture "Sure thing Guildarts, Maybe not too soon through" replied Naruto before his eyes slowly closed and he slumped to the floor.

Guildarts caught the blood before he fell as Erza and Natsu now released from their bonds ran towards the pair, each concerned for their friend.

"Guildarts-San is Naruto ok" Asked Erza as the blond was layed on the floor.

"He's fine Erza and with rest he'll be right as rain" Replied the Crash Mage.

Erza nodded as she kneeled next to the blond and took hold of his hand running her thumb across the knuckles of his right hand, she was pleased that Naruto would be ok and she made herself a promise that she would never put any of her friends in this kind of position again.

Natsu had other idea and looked ready to fight Guildarts at any moment, Only for him to be pinned down by an on rushing Grey, Elfman and Happy a small blue Cat that Natsu had discovered in the forest near the guild one day after suffering another lose to Naruto in training. The Fire Dragon Slayer convinced the egg he had discovered was that of a Dragon took care it of it night and day with Lisanna's help, until the egg hatched and out popped Happy who in time became Natsu's best friend and a fully fledged member of the guild.

"What are you thinking you idiot" shouted Grey holding the pinkette down.

"Be a man about it" grumbled Elfman trying to do the same thing as Grey.

"Natsu" Cried Happy.

"Get off, Let me at him, look what he did to Naruto" Screamed Natsu fight against the weight on top of him.

"Enough all of you, Now is not the time for fighting" Said Makarov appearing with the remainder of the guild as Natsu calmed down "Now everyone let's get Naruto some medical attention and return to camp, because tonight we celebrate the success of our Guild" finished the Master smiling at everyone.

The guild cheered before departing with the Master, Naruto thrown over Guildarts shoulder as they departed. Meanwhile a voice shouted after the departing crowd Grey had tied Natsu to a tree and was waving goodbye to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Stick around flame breath" Said the Ice Make Mage chuckling as he went.

"Hey get back here you damm Stripper" Screamed Natsu

That night the guild partied around the fires that illuminated the night sky, eventually Naruto had awakened and joined in the fun much to his friends delight. Meanwhile further from the camp still tied to the tree was the helpless Natsu who had tired repeatedly to burn through the ropes with his flames but to now avail.

"GREY!"

It was a while before any member of Fairy Tail noticed Natsu was even gone, much to Grey's amusement and Natsu's annoyance.

* * *

The following day the guild returned to Magnolia with a new band of S-Class Mage's, One of them Naruto Uzumaki _'Fairy Tails Kokuou no Arashi' (The Storm King of Fairy Tail)._

As time passed the S-Class ranks were further filled with the likes of Laxas Dreyar, Makarov's Grandson and someone with a severe chip on his shoulder. His direct rivalry with Naruto was well documented within the guild, as several times the two had almost come to blows before they were stopped by Makarov himself.

Naruto apologetic for his disrespect but informed the master of one simple truth.

_"Master one day we will fight and there will be nothing either of us can do about it" said Naruto as he took a stool next to Makarov at the bar. _

_Makarov sighed "I understand Naruto, I have tried everything i can to reach him but he never forgave me for banishing his father from the guild" said the Master. _

_"I wouldn't worry Master he'll come around eventually, even if i have to beat it out of him" replied Naruto accepting a drink from Mirajane who stood behind the bar. _

_"That's what worries me Naruto" _

As the years passed as other Mages obtained the rank of S-Class, Mirajane Strauss and finally Erza Scarlet who at the age of 15 obtained the rank beating Naruto's previous record of youngest S-Class Mage in the guilds history.

Erza's S-Class trail culminated in a clash with current S-Class Mage Naruto Uzumaki much to the red head's refusal to fight her friend to obtain a rank, It was Naruto that set her straight with words that may of sounded harsh but needed to be said.

_"Erza-Chan do not think of me as a friend at this moment, I am here to test your abilities to see if you are worthy to become an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. You must come at me with the intent to destroy me or you will fail" said the blond his white leather coat moving in breeze._

_"Naruto" whispered Erza _

_"Come at me Titania, Fight me!" Screamed Naruto_

_Erza steeled her resolve and unleashed her power as she thundered towards the blond, Who couldn't stop smiling during the entire fight. He have never been more proud of her than at this moment as she fought with power, intelligence and speed and eventually forced him to yield before her. _

_Later that afternoon with the trail now complete and Erza bestowed the rank of S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Naruto caught sight of her looking out across the ocean on a cliff top the sun setting below the horizon bathing Tenrou Island in a warm glow. _

_"Erza-Chan" Said Naruto stepped up beside her. _

_"Thank you what you did today Naruto, I needed those words" said Erza. _

_Naruto chuckled "Thank nothing of it Erza-Chan besides i think i let you win anyway" Said Naruto jovially folding his arms_

_Erza's eyes narrowed as she glared at the blond "Yeah right Naruto, I beat you fair and square and i can do again any time" she said._

_"Oh really" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Well if you think you can beat me so easily let's try this" Said Naruto as he slapped the back of Erza's head before he took of running "Tag your it!" He shouted. _

_Erza growled as gave chase "Get back here Naruto, Your going to pay for that" screamed Erza._

_"Gotta catch me first Erza-Chan" replied Naruto._

_It was hours before Erza finally caught up with Naruto and unleashed her swords on the blond who just laughed at their antics, Friends until the end. _

_Such are the lives of the Mages of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Present Day - Fairy Tail Guild Headquarters - Magnolia - Kingdom of Fiore**

"YES!, WE HAVE A LEAD, WE HAVE A LEAD" shouted a voice early in the morning as it ran through the guild.

Meanwhile at the guild house bar a twenty two year old Naruto Uzumaki having returned from a mission late last night and almost too tired to reach his room, was awoken by the shout from his protege and friend Natsu Dragneel who was running through the guild screaming at the top of his lungs.

As the pinkette passed him Naruto grabbed the boy around the throat and lifted into into the air, Natsu choked at the solid grip around his throat and extended a hand to Happy"

"Happy help!"

The blue cat happily munching on a fish just looked up "Aye" he said simply.

"You traitor" screamed Natsu.

Naruto then stood up form his stool and brought Natsu to eye level, "Natsu why are you screaming this early in the morning" growled the blond.

"Because we may of found Igneel he's in Hargeon Town, We need to go a look" explained the pinkette.

"Seriously" questioned Naruto.

"Yes come on!" shouted Natsu who by now had alerted many of his guildmates and Makarov who stepped out of his office.

"What's all this shouting about?" asked Makarov.

"Natsu thinks he's found Igneel in Hargeon Town and won't stop screaming about it" explained Naruto still angry about his early morning wake up call.

Makarov nodded "Well Naruto you can go with him and look as punishment for the ruckus you two are causing, I need this delivered to an establishment in Hargeon Town and try to keep Natsu on a leash"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Say what?"

"I keep getting piles of paperwork from the Magic Council about our antics and my hand hurts from signing all of those forms, So try and control yourselves and i won't have to hurt either of you" Said Makarov and evil smile gracing his face.

Naruto chuckled nervously at the Master's expression as he accepted the letter from Makarov and then slowly backed back towards the door, the blond still dragging Natsu by the neck who was slowly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Don't worry Master we won't break anything i promise" Shouted Naruto as the door closed behind them, Naruto dropped the Fire Dragon Slayer as Happy flew past the fallen pink haired boy following Naruto.

"Come on Natsu if you wanted to go so badly we best get moving" Said Naruto over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm all fired up" screamed Natsu following Naruto and Happy along the pathway.

Look out Hargeon Town it looks like two Dragon Slayers are coming to visit, may magic have mercy on anything fragile, previous or valuable.

* * *

_There we have it folks, As mentioned the events above catalogue Naruto's life in fairy tail leading up to the beginning of the first story arc. _

_The next chapter with chronicle the antics of our two favourite Dragon Slayers in Hargeon Town and be reunited with a familiar face_

_I hope you all stick around for that. _

_Ninja Knight (Smoke bomb) Out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Seven.**

The steam train screeched along the track pulling up alongside the platform in the Port town of Hargeon, the town one of Fiore's many ports and most beautiful. Thanks to it's old town style and prosperous people, who thrived through trade rather than the use of magic with only ten percent of the inhabitant able to use magic.

As the passengers of train filed out and gathered on the platform, two rather sickly looking Dragon Slayers stumbled towards the door and fell onto the platform in front of the door.

One of the main drawbacks of Dragon Slayer Magic seemed to be the chronic motion sickness they developed when travelling in vehicles, Naruto groaned as he pulled himself up to his feet dragging Natsu with him as Happy floated through the air on his small white wings.

"Remind me next time to run here Natsu" said Naruto the motion sickness slowly wearing off now they were on solid ground.

"Aye" Cheered Happy

"What ever you say Naruto" Mumbled Natsu before he slumped to the ground once again much to the blonds amusement.

It didn't take Natsu long to shake off the effects of the motion sickness, as minutes later the pair of Dragon Slayers exited the station and stepped into the town square.

"I've got to complete the delivery for the Master, why don't we meet up later Natsu" Said Naruto as he walked down the steps.

"Alright later, come on Happy" Said Natsu running off across the square his blue cat in tow.

Naruto shook his head at Natsu's antics and made his way towards his destination a merchant guild in the town it's leader a good friend of Makarov's, as he went he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and it would involve a pink haired Dragon Slayer.

In another part of town a blond haired girl of medium height dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt wheeling a suitcase behind her, she smiled and walked towards the towns only magic shop and walked through the door.

"Well hello young lady, How can i help you?" Asked the elderly shop owner.

Lucy Heartfilia smiled at the man when she noticed a silver key sitting in a box on the counter in front of the shop owner, Lucy had changed alot in the years she first ran away from home. After finally having enough of her Fathers neglect following her Mother's untimely death she had finally ran away from home for the final time to travel the world, along the way she obtained a form of magic known as 'Celestial Spirit Magic' where by the holder signs a contract with the spirit held within the key to use as they see fit.

Lucy saw the key knowing it to be one of the 'Celestial Spirits' and approached the counter, "Yes! Hello how much for the spirit key" Asked Lucy.

The old man smiled "Ah yes a fine piece 20,000 jewels"

Lucy looked shocked that much for such a minor spirit key the young woman thought quickly, as she crossed her arms under her ample bust and leaned forward in a suggestive manner.

"So how much is it now?" She asked in a breathy voice.

The old man stuttered at the suggestive pose of the young girl "Err 19,000 jewels" he finished coming to his senses.

Lucy pouted before she turned and left the store in a huff feeling defeated as she walked through the door and back into square, her eyes fell on a large crowd of girls all crowded around an individual as the ladies chanted 'Salamander' over and over again.

Lucy felt herself drawn to the centre of the crowd until she bumped shoulders with another person breaking her almost trance like state, it just so happens the person she had bumped into was none other that Natsu Dragneel.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the so called 'Salamander', who upon hearing the name Natsu and Happy had approached the crowd thinking this handsome figure to be the focus of their search the Dragon Igneel.

'That's definitely not a Dragon' thought Natsu hanging his head.

Salamander smirked and pulled out a signed piece of paper and tried to hand it to Natsu "Here Kid have an autograph" he said

Natsu just pulled a face "No I'm good thanks" said the Fire Dragon Slayer.

This objection caused Salamander's legion of female fans to become angry with the Dragon Slayer and began to advance on him, Lucy seeing Natsu escape as Salamander flew into the air surrounded by purple energy having his bid his fans goodbye decided to find the pink haired boy.

Some distance away Natsu hands on his knee breathing had having just run for his life trying to escape from the rabid fangirls, Happy still floating in the air beside his friend smiled.

"Girls are crazy huh Natsu" said Happy.

"Your telling me" sighed Natsu.

Suddenly another voice interrupted the pair "Hi I'm Lucy"

Natsu and Happy turned to see it was the same girl from before "Hi I'm Natsu and this is Happy" said Natsu pointing between himself and Happy.

"Aye" replied the Blue Cat in greeting.

Lucy smiled at the pair "I was just wondering if I could repay you for what you did earlier by paying for lunch" said the Spirit Mage.

Not one to pass up a free mean Natsu stood to his full height and smiled "Sure that would be great, what do you think Happy?"

"Aye"

Lucy smiled before leading the pair to a nearby cafe ready to pay for lunch.

Meanwhile in another part of town Naruto having completed his relatively easy assignment from the Master exited the merchant guild, stepping out of the front door into the daylight and now wondering what he was going to do. The guild was close to the bustling port Naruto smiled as he walked to the quayside and stared out across the pristine blue water, taking a calming breath letting the salt air settle into his lungs.

Naruto stood at this spot for what seemed like hours before departing the quayside in search of a good meal, his stomach protesting the distinct lack of food it had consumed in the last two days.

Also he had to check that Natsu had not destroyed anything yet.

With said Dragon Slayer who was currently munching on large bowls of food as Happy chomped down fish after fish, the meal paid for by Lucy who was currently talking the pair's ear off about wanting to join a famous guild.

"So why are you two in this town?" Asked Lucy.

Natsu swallowing a huge bite of food answered "We are here to find Igneel"

Lucy looked confused "What's an Igneel?" she asked

"He is my Master, He's a Dragon" said Natsu like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lucy looked at the pink haired boy in shock "Why would you think a Dragon would be here in the middle of a town" she said

Natsu and Happy both looked at each food hanging from each of their mouths, they hadn't really thought of that.

"We hadn't really thought of that before?" Said Natsu.

Lucy smiled at the boy and his blue cat she was thankful for their accidental meeting today and lunch was small way to repay their kindness.

"Well I'll leave you two to finish your meals, It was nice meeting you both"

Natsu nodded "I never did thank you for the food so please take this" Said Natsu handing Lucy the autograph from 'Salamander'.

"No Thank you, Goodbye Natsu, Happy" with that Lucy departed leaving the pair to finish their meals.

It was later that afternoon sat on a bench overlooking a park engrossed in a copy of Sorcerers Weekly, Lucy was reading an article on Fairy Tail a spread of photographs of Mirajane who routinely posed for the magazine.

"How do you become a member of Fairy Tail?" whispered Lucy.

"I know how" Said another voice as Salamander jumped out a nearby bush causing Lucy to shriek with fright.

"Salamander"

The fake Fairy Mage smiled at Lucy "You know as a member of Fairy Tail, i can get you in and personally speak with the Master to guarantee your admittance" said Salamander.

"Really you can do that" said Lucy excitedly

"Why of course, Why don't you come to my yacht tonight. I'm throwing a party to celebrate my achievements"

Lucy nodded a sense of excitement filling her body at the prospect of becoming a Mage of Fairy Tail, "Absolutely, I will be there" she said.

Salamander smirked "Outstanding" he said before disappearing once more leaving behind an excited Lucy.

Later that evening Natsu and Happy were sitting on a bench at the quayside of the port, There stomachs bulging from the all the food they ate earlier.

"Uhh i can't move" Groaned Natsu

"Aye more fish" replied Happy

With contented sighs they relaxed further into their seats until another voice interrupted them, Naruto walked over having found the fire dragon slayer and his blue cat sitting on the bench.

"What happened to you two" asked Naruto chuckling.

"Too much food" Groaned Natsu.

Naruto shook his head when the raised voices of two girls dressed in formal dresses and walking towards a luxury private yacht docked in the port.

"I heard that Salamander is a member of Fairy Tail" Said one of the girls.

"Wow really, that's amazing"

Both Dragon Slayers locked eyes before and nodded a silent message that they needed to check this out, as no other members of the guild were in the town and Natsu was the only one nicknamed Salamander.

"Natsu check out the boat, I'll check the guys loading supplies" Said Naruto

Natsu now fully alert stood up from the bench and clenched his fists "Got it" said Natsu and followed closely by Happy and looked for a way onto the boat. Naruto made his way carefully along the quayside sticking to the shadows of the many warehouse that lined the dock, Naruto stopped just short of the warehouse with open door as dozens of men carried supplies the yacht.

Naruto then ducked down the narrow alleyway at the side of the open warehouse he looked up to see an open window, the blond charged energy into his legs and jumped into the air his hands grasping the window's interior structure and hauled his body through the opening. The interior of the warehouse was filled with wooden crates, Naruto landed gracefully on the ground still remaining in the shadows.

The blond crouched low skirted to the edge of a wooden crate and peaked his head around the container his eyes widened at what he saw, dozens of young woman all locked in cages and clad in chains. A tall bald man then stepped forward shouted orders at his men as they started to drag the cages away.

Naruto grit his teeth 'Slavers, no one should be treated this way' he thought, Naruto slowly moved his hands down to this thighs brushing aside his jacket. He pulled his gleaming silver guns from their holsters and held them in both hands, Naruto then ducked out from behind the crate and fired his weapons calling out

**"HEAVY SHOT" **

Large bullets of magical energy blasted from the barrels and struck two men in the chest knocking them clean out, The ruckus of Naruto's arrival caught the attention of the other criminals who rushed in and tried to surround Naruto.

Naruto reacted quickly knocking the head clean off an on rushing criminal as he turned he fired another bullet, the second attacker was knocked to the ground out cold. Naruto crouched and flipped a third criminal over his back and into the air his body tumbled and crashed through one of the wooden crates that filled the warehouse.

"Somebody deal with this guy" shouted the bald man

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked "The deal with me please, Come on who wants some you pieces of trash" growled the blond.

The assembled group of slavers all looked nervous and but followed orders and stepped towards the blond, Naruto smirked once again as magical energy charged at the end of his weapons.

The gathered Slavers then decided to jump Naruto at the same time but were sent flying as Naruto called out his attack.

**"BEAM CANNON" **

An intense beam of white magical energy erupted from the the barrels of the blonds weapons, He spun in a circle striking each of his attackers as they were all sent flying and crashed to the ground chips of wood and smoke rose into air from their bodies. The bold leader of the men then rushed Naruto, the blond Dragon Slayer smirked and raised his gun once again calling out.

**"HEAVY SHOT" **

The heavy bullet impacted the slavers forehead knocking him clean out his eyes rolling into the back of his head, one angry red mark appeared in his pale skin as he crashed to the ground. Naruto satisfied their was no one left that posed a threat holstered his guns and turned towards the many cages holding the woman.

"Alright, don't worry I'm here to rescue you once i unlock these cages i want you all to run and don't stop until you get to out of town" Naruto the proceeded to unlock the cages as the woman all ran out of warehouse and escaped along the quayside, Naruto stepped out behind them his white jacket moving the ocean breeze as he saw the ship had departed the port and was heading out into open water.

"Nastu" whispered the blond worried for his protege.

Meanwhile in a stateroom of the luxury vessel Lucy dressed in a formal red dress was seated on a long white sofa as Salamander handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you" she said smiling

Salamander smiled as he took a seat next to her as clinked his glass with her's, Lucy raised the glass to her lips before she stopped sensing something wasn't right.

"What are you trying to do Salamander" asked Lucy setting her drink

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Their is Sleep Magic in this drink" said Lucy standing up.

Salamander smirked knowing the game was up as he clicked his fingers as his men stepped into the room in their arms unconscious girls all guests of the party, Salamander started to laugh and stood from his seat and then turned to Lucy.

"This is but a small collection of my merchandise and it's a collection you will soon join" Said Salamander.

Lucy angered at his words grabbed for her Celestial Keys, Only for a hand to strike knocking the keys from her grasp as Salamander caught them and threw them out of the nearby open window into the water below.

Tears streaked down Lucy cheeks how could a Mage of Fairy Tail be like this, could everything she had heard about the famous guild be a lie.

"Your a Monster, How could you do this" cried Lucy.

Salamander started to laugh soon joined by his men, this abruptly stopped when a figure crashed through the ceiling crashing to the floor. Happy the blue cat then flew in through the open window and grabbed Lucy before flying about the same way he came in, Salamander rushed towards the window and unleashed fire magic at the blue cat and his passenger. Happy deftly evaded the magical attacks.

Suddenly the Exceeds magic ran out "Uh oh" said Happy

"Why Uh-oh" screamed Lucy high above the water.

Happy smiled "Because we are going to fall from the sky" said the Cat.

Lucy screamed as they fell from the sky and splashed into the water below, the blond girl rose to the surface spluttering as Happy surfaced beside her.

"That was fun" said the Exceed.

Lucy screamed "That was not fun"

Back on the ship Natsu stood to his full height brushing off the dust and glared at the men, He took a step forward before an uneasy feeling overtook his entire body the motion sickness setting in as he fell to his knee's

Salamander smirked "Stupid Kid" he grumbled as his men starting beating on the young Dragon Slayer.

Back in the water Lucy had by a stroke of luck recovered her keys, He spun a gold key through her fingers before plunging the tip into the water calling out.

**"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius" **

A magical seal appeared on the water as a gate opened to the celestial spirit world and the mermaid visage of the water spirit appeared, Lucy then turned towards the ship.

"Aquarius, I want you to push that ship to shore with your power"

The water spirit not happy about being called glared at Lucy "The next time you drop my key your dead little girl" she said

"Hey can the attitude and just do it will you" replied Lucy

Aquarius still glaring at Lucy charged her magic water unleashing from her magical urn as a powerful tidal wave appeared and struck Salamanders yacht, the ship was carried quickly towards the shore the passengers thrown in all directions. The ship crashed onto the beach beside the port even Lucy and Happy were washed up in the wave.

Lucy groaned as she glared at Aquarius "What the hell was that" she screamed

"Oh your still here, I was actually aiming for you girl"

"What"

"Cha don't call for a while, I'll on vacation with my boyfriend and he's hot" Said the Water Spirit before returning back through her gate.

"You don't need to rub it in" replied Lucy.

Back on the ship Salamander shook the cobwebs from his head at the wild ride he had taken "Wow that hurt" he said looking up as Natsu appeared above the men on the now ruined yacht.

"You call yourself a Fairy Tail Mage" Said Natsu

"So what's it to you kid" replied Salamander "Go get him men" he ordered.

"Right"

Two men then advanced on Natsu only for them to be swatted away with one hand by the Fairy Tail Mage.

Natsu smirked as he removed his jacket revealing his bare arms and the bright red guild mark on his right shoulder.

"Hey Bora, This guys the real deal" said aloud one of the newly revealed Bora's men.

"Don't call me that idiot" cried Bora

Then suddenly another figure appeared next to Natsu his white jacket moving in the breeze he glared at the men below, before the blond turned to Natsu narrowing his eyes.

"Still no doing things quietly are you Natsu" Said Naruto

"Nope not really" replied Natsu

"Who the hell are you supposed to be" asked Bora.

Naruto turned to the criminal known as Bora, "Who I am is not important, But i know you are Bora of Prominence a former member of Titan Nose but thrown out for criminal behaviour"

Bora growled at the blond.

Below Lucy ran to the ruined boat and shouted up to Natsu until she noticed another person standing with the pink haired boy, her eyes widened memories that came flooding back of a much younger blond haired boy she met many years ago.

"Naruto" she shouted smiling

Naruto turned to look down on the beach and smiled when he saw Lucy, his own memories flooding back of that time spent by that pond with a much younger Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, Long time no see"

"Wow so you know Naruto" Said Happy now perched on Lucy's shoulder munching on a fish much to her surprise.

The pair of Dragon Slayers smiled "Do you what this Naruto" Asked Natsu

"No seeing as he was impersonating you my friend I'll let you deal with him" replied Naruto.

Bora not wanting to wait launched his own attack

**"Prominence Typhoon" **

The criminal Mage threw his arms to the side unleashing a powerful flame jet towards both Naruto and Natsu.

Bora smirked "Well that's them dealt with" he said turning from his defeated opponents

"Man you call this fire" called a voice deep within the flames.

Bora turned to see Naruto surrounded by a yellow Magical Aura protecting him from the flames as Natsu opened his mouth and inhaled the fire,

"That was so greasy, but a good meal none the less" Said Natsu smirking wiping his mouth as Naruto's aura disappeared.

"Bora the Prominence, You have disgraced the name of Fairy Tail your punishment for such a despicable act is to be shown the power of true Fairy Tail Mages" Growled Naruto.

"Oh Yeah"

"Hey boss i know these two, I have seen them before. The pink hair the scale scarf it's him it's really him" said a henchman.

"Salamander" Natsu smirked at the name.

"The blond with a white coat and bright blond hair it's Fairy Tails _Kokuou no Arashi_" Said the henchman with a shaky voice.

Naruto nodded and waved at the foolish henchman "That's right, But I'll let my Protege show you that it is dangerous to cross any member of Fairy Tail"

Natsu smirked steam rising from his body placed his fists together a red magical seal appeared in front of his hands, the seal roared like that of a dragon "It's time to show you real fire magic" thundered Natsu as he took a deep breath calling out

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" **

A red hot stream of flame erupted from the mage's mouth passing through the seal and engulfed the entire ship in flames, the resulting explosion sent each of Bora's men were strewn across the boat spirals in their eyes knocked out.

Bora had survived the attack his flames propelling him into the air before he launched another attack at Natsu.

**"Red Shower" **

Purple orbs of flame impacted the ground Natsu raced forward flames surrounding his fists, the Dragon Slayer jumped into the air and landed a thundering punch on Bora's cheek sending him flying towards the ground. Bora shaking off the hit then jumped into the air another purple magical seal appearing as he fired a beam of fire towards Natsu but missed as the energy cut a line into the town of Hargeon.

"Is that even Magic" Asked Lucy witnessing the battle from the beach

"It's an ancient form of magic. Fire Magic just doesn't work on Natsu, With lungs to breath fire, scales to dissolve flames and claws of a Dragon. Originally taught to deal with Dragon's known as Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu was taught by one of them named Igneel" Explained Happy before he looked at Naruto who was also watching the battle his arms folded "Naruto's a Dragon Slayer also but much more powerful" finished the Exceed.

"Amazing" whispered Lucy looking between Natsu and Naruto.

Bora landed on the ground and fired another attack a giant orb of flame only for Natsu to block and once again inhale the flame, Natsu crouched as the flamed gathered around his fists grew brighter and once again raced towards Bora and jumped into the air flying towards Bora.

"This is for Fairy Tail" screamed Natsu as his fight impacted Bora's face as Natsu called out his attack .

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" **

Bora screamed as he flew over the town of Hargeon at great speed and impacted the bell tower of the ancient Church in the port town.

This was the end of the impostor.

The suddenly the pounding of feet could be heard as a battalion of Rune Knights advanced towards the ruined boat, Naruto jumped from his position joining Lucy and Happy.

"Uh-oh Trouble" Said Naruto "Hey Natsu let's get out of here" shouted the blond towards the fire Dragon Slayer.

"The Army" cried Lucy

Suddenly Lucy's entire body was flying in the air as Natsu grabbed her by the hand and took of running joining Naruto and Happy, "Time to go" said Naruto laughing.

"Where are we going?" Screaming Lucy

"Well it's time for you to join Fairy Tail, that is if you want too" said Natsu

A huge smile appeared on Lucy's face as the continued running with the two Dragon Slayers and a blue cat, she laughed at the very strange situation but was happy nonetheless.

Why?

Because she was going to become part of Fairy Tail, a dream she had held every since that fateful meeting with the blond Boy many years ago.

* * *

_Well Lucy has joined Fairy Tail and met it's two Dragon Slayers, The next chapter will see Lucy introduced to the remainder of the guild. _

_Once again thank you for your reviews, favourite's and follows. Now i hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter. _

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_I would to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers and everyone who clicked the favourite button. The response to this story has been amazing and it means the world to me so thank you all so much._

_Also I'm so sorry for this incredibly late update, I hope you all like it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Eight.**

Magnolia Town the home of Fairy Tail the ever powerful and destructive guild of Fiore, currently three Mages and a blue exceed were making their way to the guild. Lucy was in awe of the vibrant and bustling town, soon her expression changed to one of complete and utter shock as she stood at the doors of the fabled Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto smiled at the blond girl "Are you ready Lucy?" he asked placing a hand on the door.

Lucy nodded excitedly "Yes i am"

Naruto nodded before he kicked the door open and Natsu marched ahead towards another member of the guild, a skinny man with black hair and buck teeth.

"Krov! where did you get your information?" asked the Fire Mage.

"Why Natsu? i heard you went overboard again" replied the rodent like mage.

Natsu grit his teeth before he landed a solid kick to Krov's chest sending him flying across the room and impacting the wall at the far end of the great hall, Soon enough one of Fairy Tail's famous brawls erupted with punches and kicks flying in every direction.

Naruto grabbed Lucy as they both ducked under a chair which came flying towards them, the blond Dragon Slayer escorted Lucy over to the bar one of the safest places in this situation.

"Hey Naruto" Said Mirajane spotting the blond.

"Hey Mira" replied Naruto smiling.

Mirajane smiled while cleaning a glass "So who's this" she asked pointing at Lucy.

Lucy meanwhile went from zero to fangirl in two seconds as she gushed at meeting the poster girl for the guild 'Mirajane Strauss'.

"Oh my your Mirajane, It's a pleasure to meet you" screamed Lucy sparkles in her eyes.

Mirajane nodded giggling at her antics "Yeah nice to meet you err..."

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

Naruto laughed as others not participating in the brawl approached "Hey Naruto" Said Grey approaching in his usual topless state, unfortunately as the Ice-Make Mage introduced himself to Lucy he was naked.

Subconscious Stripping.

Lucy blinked for a mere second before she screamed and smacked Grey in the head with her suitcase knocking him to the ground, Naruto laughed at the predicament Grey had found himself in yet again.

Lucy noted several other guild members a girl seated at the end of the bar drinking from what appeared to be a barrel of alcohol she went by the name of Cana Alberona, next was Mira's brother Elfman who screamed about the qualities of being a man only for him to he knocked out as a table was smashed over his his head.

Suddenly a boy of average height with spiky orange hair slid next to Lucy and took her hand as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm Loke" he said introducing himself.

"Err Lucy" replied the spirt mage.

Loke smiled but almost as soon as he appeared he was gone, the orange haired boy had seen her Spirit Keys and bid a hasty retreat much to the confusion for the others.

Lucy looked at the brawl that was still going on "So is this normal" she asked

Mirajane nodded cleaning yet another glass as an object came flying out of the brawl and struck the silver haired barmaid in the head giving her a nasty gash, the wound however didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

It was at that moment a loud shouted bellowed over the noise of the fight, all eyes fell on the diminutive frame of Makarov Dryer.

Guild Master of Fairy Tail

"Enough all of you!" shouted the Master.

Every Fairy Tail member stopped fighting and turned to look at the Master who held a large stack of papers in his hand.

"Stop this fighting at once!" Shouted Makarov "Do you all have any idea how many complaints i have received about your antics, STOP BREAKING STUFF!" The Master finished with shout.

"Come on Master it's only a few broken things" replied Natsu.

Makarov responded by throwing some of the thick wad of papers and documents straight into Natsu's face the heavy pile of paper knocking the fire dragon slayer to the ground, Grey burst out laughing at Natsu predicament while both Lisanna and Happy pulled Natsu to his feet with spirals still spinning in the pink haired boys eyes.

"Natsu you broke a town..." sighed Makarov as he placed a hand over his eyes the guild lowered their head in shame at their antics, it was at the moment that Makarov then threw the pile of papers into the air and then blasted them into tiny pieces. The Guild cheered as Makarov smiled "...just try not to break anything else alright" said the Master before he retreated back to his office as the guild returned to it's mild mannered state before the brawl.

It was at that moment Romeo the young son of Guild member Macao rushed towards Makarov tears rolling down his cheeks, "Master have you seen my dad?" asked Romeo.

"Romeo your Father is on a mission I'm sure he will be fine" replied the Master.

"But Master it's been four days since he left something must be wrong" cried the boy.

Makarov sighed "Romeo enough! your Father will return but you will just have to wait until that time, is that understood?" said the Master.

Romeo with tears streaming down his face clenched his fist in anger before he landed a solid punch on Master Makarov's cheek much to the shook of everyone wathcing, the anger quickly leaving his body Romeo took off running out of the door "I'll just have to find him myself" shouted the boy.

Natsu having witnessed the entire thing swiftly followed Romeo out of the door dragging Lucy with him, just as they passed the door Naruto appeared and handed the pink haired boy a slip of paper from the request board. Natsu smiled in thanks and took off at great speed with a flailing Lucy screaming behind him followed by Happy.

Naruto then reentered the guild as Master Makarov stepped toward the blond smiling "Naruto that was a good thing you did their?" said the Master.

Naruto just shrugged in response "Natsu understands more than anyone what it's like to lose someone close to their heart, he would be the best person to help look for Macao and besides it gives Lucy her first mission as well" said the blond.

Makarov simply smiled and nodded before finally retreating to his office, Naruto then made his way to the bar as Mirajane placed a drink in front of him.

"What was that paper you gave Natsu? Naruto-Kun" asked Mira as she cleaned a glass with a bar rag.

"The mission request Macao had accepted" replied Naruto taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Why?" asked Cana who was propped up against the bar clearly having had a bit too much to drink even at this time of the afternoon.

"As i told the Master, Natsu knows what it's like more than anyone to lose someone close and who better to show Lucy the ropes than him" said Naruto.

"Your joking right?" slurred Cana before she passed out against the bar, both Mirajane and Naruto laughed at Cana's antics.

"Well I'm going to find a spot to train, Thanks again Mira" said Naruto finishing his drink.

"Bye Naruto-Kun".

The blond disappeared a flash to light leaving the guild behind as he reappeared in a nearby secluded and empty training ground, the area was covered in grass with thick groves of tree's dotted around. Naruto's white trench coat moved in the stiff breeze that blew through the area, he extended his arm as a small magical seal appeared in his palm Naruto closed his hand and pulled as his Katana appeared sheathed in it's scabbard.

Naruto swiftly drew the blade with a simple flick of his thump and turned as a shadowy figure rushed towards him sword drawn, Naruto brought his blade up and blocked the strike with ease.

"You going to have to do better than that" Said Naruto as he parried the strike knocking the figure back revealing the shadowy figure "Titania"

The new arrival was none other than Erza Scarlet the fabled Fairy Queen and sword wielding Armour Clad S Class Mage known all over as the Titania, Erza smiled as spun her twin blades in her hands clad in her everyday Heart Kreuz Armour.

"Do you really want too see my best Naruto-Kun" responded Erza.

Naruto smirked at the red head he was often amazed to see that she had grown into this amazing young woman, powerful in her own right even with the hardships she had suffered, the same hardships he saved her from all those years ago

"Well Erza-Chan, Why don't we make this interesting" said Naruto smiling.

Erza returned the smile "What did you have in mind Naruto?" she asked

"No Armours, No Dragon Slayer Magic or other weapons. Just steel vs steel to see what's what! how does that sound?" asked the blond.

"For the winner?"

"To be granted one wish as long as it's not illegal"

"Your on"

Erza smiled as she rushed towards Naruto and brought her blades to bare against the blond, Naruto responded a blocked the initial strike and moved to the right then ducked under the second blade as it sailed over head. Naruto responded as he brought his blade down from above as Erza crossed her swords to the shape of a X blocking the strike, Naruto tightened his fists around the handle of his Katana and bore more weight into the blade.

Erza grit her teeth at the blonds immense strength she knew from previous training bouts with the blond that his physical strength was incredible, his Magical power seemed to only increase that already incredible strength. She moved the left sweeping her crossed blades in an arc to right as Naruto Katana blade dug into the dirt below, Erza spun as delivered a back kick to the blond's chest sending him skidded across the ground.

"You got lucky there Erza-Chan" said Naruto smirking.

"I prefer to call it skill rather than luck"

"Then allow me to show you my skill" Naruto then disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Erza's left shoulder his sword ready to strike.

Erza responded as she ducked under the attack as Naruto disappeared in a flash as the red head's swords passed through his location moments after he had disappeared, Naruto then reappeared directly in front of the Fairy Queen as his swung his blade towards her waist, Erza moved to block but before she could react she was sent skidding across the dirt by the power of a kick from the Blond Dragon Slayer.

"Had enough yet Erza" shouted Naruto.

"Nope"

"I thought as much" murmured Naruto smiling as he awaited her next attack.

It was an attack he didn't have to wait long to defend, the sword wielding red head blazed in blades to the side as she delivered a double slash which the blond deftly avoided. Naruto jumped back into a grove of tree's as an idea struck he delivered a swift slash with his blade cleaving a nearby tree clean from it's truck, he then spun his body and with his supreme strength kicked the tree towards the onrushing Erza.

The Fairy Queen replied in kind a cleaved the tree in two as the separate halves passed by her, steel clashed sparks flying from each blade edge as the pair of S-Class Mage's battled for dominance. Naruto smiled as he gripped Erza right wrist and dragged her closer their faces almost touching, Naruto smiled as a blush crept up Erza's face at the close proximity of the blond.

"Are you ready to give up Erza-Chan?" whispered Naruto.

Erza stuttered "Err...Well..." she said

Naruto brought his face even closer their lips almost touching as Erza's arms relaxed distracted by the blond about to kiss her.

_Oh so she thought._

Naruto then moved his leg behind the red head and swept them away knocking her down to the ground flat on her back, Naruto pressed the edge of his blade to her throat and smiled as Erza was trapped and pinned to the ground.

"That was a low blow Naruto" hissed Erza struggling against his iron grip.

"All is fair in love and sparring Erza-Chan" replied the blond.

Erza smiled before she disappeared in a burst of speed putting some distance between her and Naruto, Erza smirked before her entire body was bathed in light as she used her Requip Magic: The Knight to summon one of her many Armour's.

Naruto smirked as she sheathed his sword as the feisty red head reappeared clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armour it's gleaming metal wings shining in the sunlight, around her were dozens of winged swords all pointing at the blond.

"Erza that's cheating" Shouted Naruto.

"You cheated first"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Hey if you cheat no cake for a week" shouted Naruto knowing this would get too her.

Erza hung her head a shadow forming over her eyes "No one touches my sweets, i mean no touches my precious cake" screamed Erza as she launched everyone of her her blades towards the blond.

Naruto responded as yellow aura of energy appeared around his body as he opened his mouth, yellow lightning energy gathering their before he called out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar" **

A bright beam of energy rushed toward Erza overtaking her blades thanks to her enhanced speed, she had avoided the destructive beam as it escaped harmlessly into the air. Thanks to her impressive speed she rushed towards Naruto dropping from the sky above sword at the ready.

Naruto too rushed in as lightning energy gathered around his fist, the two S-Class Mages converged at great speed as both sword and fist clashed as they both cry out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Raging Fist" **

**"Trinity Sword" **

Both attacks clashed with tremendous fury as the concussive force sent both blond and read head flying back skidding across the ground, Armour and Lightning energy faded away with the wind that blew through the area.

Suddenly boisterous laughter filled the air as Naruto sat up and looked over at Erza who did the same, the red smiled at her friend as he walked over and hauled her to her feet she blushed once more when she met the solid muscle wall of his chest.

"That was a hell of a spa Erza-Chan" whispered Naruto.

"it was wasn't it" replied Erza bringing her lips closer to his.

Just as they were about to make contact lips to lips a shout from broke them apart, the blond turned to see Grey, Lisanna, and Elfman rush over.

"Hey are you two alright" asked Grey "We felt the magic and though you might be in trouble" said the Ice Make Mage.

Erza blushed while Naruto just sighed "We are fine guys, we were just having a friendly spar" said Naruto smiling.

"Of course you were sparring, just as men should" cried Elfman in his usual gruff voice.

Elfman was soon knocked to the ground by a solid punch from a still blushing Erza "Shut up!" she grumbled before stomping away.

Grey and Naruto chuckled at Elfman's current unconscious state while Lisanna just shook her head at her Brother's antics, The group of Mage's soon followed the angry red head back to the guild Naruto dragging the larger Elfman by the leg.

By the time they arrived back at the guild it was filled with rapturous applause at it revealed Natsu, Lucy and Happy had returned with a injured but alive Macao. Above the main festivities on the second floor access allowed only to S-Class Mages at the railing that overlooked the main hall, Naruto stepped up and leaned down next to a smiling Erza.

"It seems we fought to a draw" said the blond looking down at the part.

"Indeed"

"So i say we settle this with a request each sound good?" asked the blond.

Erza nodded "Alright you first"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" asked Naruto his ocean blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown's.

Erza blushed fiercely at the blond's request before she answered "You mean like a Date" the blond nodded "I would love too" she replied.

Naruto smiled a foxy grin at her answer "Alright what's your request?" asked Naruto.

Erza smiled confidence growing as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered huskily into it making the Lightning Dragon Slayer shiver "I'll let you know after our Dinner Date" with that said she pushed away from the blond with an extra sway in her hips much to Naruto rapt attention and Erza's amusement.

Naruto broke out in a very uncoordinated happy dance before he hopped the railing and fell towards the ground landing softly, he then grabbed Natsu in a headlock ruffling his hair playfully, much to the guild's amusement and Natsu's anger as the party continued long into the night.

_Because when your a member of Fairy Tail, Everyday is a party._

* * *

_I know this has been a long time coming people, For that i am so sorry as requested we have now had some Naurto X Erza moments and the promise of a date in coming chapters._

_So look out for that._

_Reviews are love people_

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_Chapter Nine Everybody. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

_(Italics - Flashback)_

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Nine.**

It was yet another lively day in Fairy Tail with Mage's milling around chatting going about their daily lives, others stood staring at the request board looking for their next job while behind the bar dressed in her usual red gown stood one Mirajane Strauss. Her eyes were locked onto the visage of one blond Dragon Slayer, who was having what appeared to be a rather humorous conversation with Grey, Elfman and Lisanna.

Mirajane sighed and thought back to a time several years ago when she came so close to losing her family, It would of happened too if it hadn't been for the blond who had saved the day.

_The Strauss Siblings. Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna had just finished a mission and collected their payment from the employer, when Elfman led his sisters to a clearing at the edge of town ready to show them what he thought was his perfected Full Body Take Over._

_"Nii-Chan, please be careful" cried Lisanna as the sky above the town darkened with a few drops of rain fell to the ground below._

_"Don't worry Lisanna, I'm a man I've got this" replied Elfman._

_Mirajane narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms stood impassively watching her Brother take his stance as his magical energy charged up._

_Elfman looked up and called out._

_"Beast Soul Takeover" _

_Elfman then began to increase in size and muscle mass as the magical aura disappeared it revealed Elfman had transformed into the King of Beasts, his entire body was covered in crimson colour fur expect his chest which remained green in colour, four horn like protrusions appeared on his shoulders and head. His hair remained shock white in colour but know he had a beard which adorned his face his wide open mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, his blue trousers were ripped and frayed but remained secured via a leather belt. _

_Both Lisanna and Mira smiled at their brother's accomplishment knowing that he'd been trying for month's to reach the level of full Takeover. _

_"Alright Nii-Chan you did it" said Lisanna _

_Mirajane then suddenly sensed a spike in her Brother's magical power as he roared into the sky above, Mira's eyes widened the power spike meant only one thing Elfman had lost control._

_"Lisanna get away from him now!" she cried to her Younger Sister. _

_Lisanna turned from her Sister as she saw her transformed older Brother advance towards her, her lips trembled in fear as a shadow loomed over her._

_"Nii-Chan" whispered Lisanna._

_"Lisanna" cried Mira._

_Mirajane rushed towards her sister gripped her around the waste as Elfman punched the ground cracking underneath thanks to his now greatly increased strength, Mirajane skidded to a stop Lisanna safely in her arms as Elfman ran towards them._

_"Mira what's wrong with him?" cried Lisanna._

_"He's lost control, we need to snap him out of it somehow?" said Mirajane as she jumped into the air but Elfman reacted with a heavy fist aimed directly at his sisters, Mirajane threw Lisanna in the opposite direction avoiding the hit which once again struck the ground cracking it under it's strength. _

_Mirajane landed hard and skidded across the ground as her body came to a stop, she looked up and saw her transformed older brother stomping towards Lisanna._

_"Lisanna" cried Mira as she tried to haul her tired and weary body to her feet and get to her younger Sister. _

_Lisanna tried to drag herself backwards trying to get away from Elfman who roared, the sheer volume of the beastly cry shaking the ground underneath her. _

_"Nii-Chan" cried Lisanna a lone tear falling from her eye._

_Elfman simply roared in response as he raised his fist, Lisanna cried as she waited for the the hit to come it was at that moment she remember something some dear to her had said. _

* * *

_**Her eyes widened as the memory came flooding back**_

_**"If your ever in trouble, if you ever find yourself alone and scared then grip this and you'll be OK I promise" said Naruto smiling as she hung a silver pendent necklace over Lisanna's head the pendent was in the shape of a flying bird**_

_**Lisanna smiled and hugged the blond "Thank you Naruto-Kun" said Lisanna very thankful for her gift.**_

_**Naruto chuckled and returned the hug.**_

* * *

_Lisanna reached under her shirt at the neck and pulled out the silver pendent as she gripped it tightly in her hand, she clenched her eyes shut as the giant enclosed fist came barrelling towards her._

_"Nii-Chan" whispered Lisanna._

_"Lisanna" screamed Mirajane._

_Elfman roared as he attacked but unnoticed to all was the small bird charm glowing a bright yellow light, then suddenly a streak light appeared between Elfman's fist and Lisanna as the light died down it revealed a white trench coat moving in the wind and an outstretched hand hold back to the punch._

_It was Naruto._

_"Oi Lisanna-Chan you ok?" asked the blond._

_Lisanna opened her eyes and looked up in surprise to see the blond Dragon Slayer standing in front of her smiling._

_"Naruto-Kun" she whispered _

_In the distance Mira sighed happily but was surprised to see that Naruto had suddenly appeared "Naruto he's lost control you need to snap him out of it, but please don't hurt him" shouted Mirajane. _

_Naruto's ocean blue eyes hardened as he focused on Elfman who roared at the blond, "Lisanna got to your Sister now!" said Naruto._

_Lisanna nodded and rushed towards Mira as yellow magical hue of energy covered his entire body, Elfman roared and pressed his fist harder into the blond hand. _

_Naruto responded **"Lightning Dragon's Raging Fist".**_

_Naruto swiped Elfman's fist to side and blast the king of beasts away with a lightning charged fist, the power of the strike sent Elfman flying through the air and crashing into the ground._

_In his beast mode Elfman roared getting to his feet shaking off the hit, Naruto smirked as he rushed towards the beast man as once again lightning energy covered his entire body. Naruto jumped into the air as he sailed towards Elfman and tremendous speed leaving behind a yellow energy trail, Naruto blazed in and struck the beast man directly in the chest calling out his attack_

**_"Lightning Dragon's Missile"_**

_Elfman was sent crashing to the ground as Naruto jumped away and turned ready for the next attack, meanwhile in the distance Mirajane and Lisanna watching the battle with rapt attention._

_"Lisanna where did Naruto come from?" asked Mira. _

_"I don't know i just gripped my pendent like his told me too and he suddenly appeared" explained Lisanna. _

_Meanwhile back in the battle Naruto was dodging fist's left and right as the beast man relentlessly attacked the blond._

_"Elfman you have to listen to me, listen to reason please i don't want to hurt" shouted Naruto as she hopped up and dashed up Elfman's outstretched arm and flipped over his head and dashed away as the beast man gave chase. _

_Naruto suddenly turned as she skidded across the dirt magical energy travelled up through his body as a magical seal appeared in front of his mouth, Elfman reared back his fist ready to squashed the blond._

_**"Lightning Dragon's Roar"** cried Naruto as he unleashed a powerful beam of Lightning Energy which struck Elfman in the chest, Naruto then cut the beam and flashed out as he reappeared directly in front of the beast king "Elfman snap out of it will you" shouted Naruto as he landed a solid punch directly to Elfman's cheek, the sheer strength of the hit rocked the transformed Mage sending him down the ground._

_Naruto landed gently as she walked towards Elfman to see he had spirals in his eyes, his transformation then slowly started to recede and soon enough he was back to normal as Mirajane and Lisanna rushed over. _

_"Elf-Nii-Chan" cried Lisanna._

_"Elfman" cried Mirajane._

_Naruto smiled as the little family reunion he had sensed Lisanna was in danger thanks to the magic he had placed in her pendent, it was thanks to a teleportation seal he had etched into the pendent. Which when Lisanna had gripped it had alerted him to her danger and summoned him to her exact location._

_So here he was smiling at the little family reunion until he felt a figure crash into his chest followed by a second and then a third, all of the Strauss Siblings had crushed the blond in a huge hug._

_"Thank you Naruto" said Mirajane with tears in her eyes._

_"Thank you Naruto-Kun" cried Lisanna hugging the blond fiercely._

_Elfman lifted all three Mage's off the ground now having returned to his normal state "Oi Naruto you are a true Man, Thank you" said Elfman with comical tears running down his cheeks. _

_Naruto chuckled at the situation until Elfman released them all back down the ground, Naruto then smiled at each of the siblings._

_"Let's go home shall we" said the blond._

_The Siblings agreed wholeheartedly as each of them began the journey back to Magnolia, back home to the guild, home to their family. _

_Fairy Tail._

* * *

Mirajane was suddenly brought out of her memory by the waving hand of Cana, who as usual was propped up against the bar.

"Oi Mirajane lost in dreamland where we?" asked Cana smirking in a slight drunken haze.

Mirajane just shook her head at the drunken Mage's words, it was at that moment she witnessed the blond Dragon Slayer. The same Dragon Slayer who had saved her family all those years ago wave goodbye to her siblings and exit the guild, it was then Lisanna and Elfman walked over to the bar.

"Hey Nii-Chan" said Lisanna happily.

"Hey you two" replied Mira "Was that Naruto i saw leaving?" she asked.

"Yes he said he needed to be somewhere" replied Lisanna.

Mirajane looked confused "Did he say where?" she asked

"Nope sorry" shrugged Lisanna.

Elfman took a large gulp of a offered drink "I think he's got a date" said the muscular mage.

Mirajane's head snapped to her brother at record speed "What makes you say that?" she asked

"Simply really he's a man" announced Elfman to almost the entire guild with his raised voice, he was snapped out of his trance by a solid slap from Cana.

"Enough of that man stuff already" she said.

Lisanna noticed her older Sisters pained expression "Are you ok Mira-Chan?" she asked.

Mirajane nodded before she smiled happily before she went back to her duties making sure the bar was spic and span before she departed from the evening, as the golden light of the setting sun was streaming through the windows of the guild leaving light trails on the floor. But the thoughts of one Satan Soul Mage were locked on one thing, a Dragon Slayer with bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he entered his apartment in Magnolia and stones throw from the guild, a modest place and simple in it's furnishings with white walls and dark wooden floors. a soft leather couch and a coffee table above the couch emblazoned on the wall was the symbol of Fairy Tail. The blond mage stepped through the living room removing his white jacket throwing the garment over the back of the couch, Naruto then stepped into his bedroom once again simply furnished with white walls and a gloriously soft king sized bed and wooden side table.

As the blond stepped into the en-suite bathroom as she removed his white t-shirt revealing his heavily muscled body to the cool air of the room, the bright lights from above illuminated the room as he stared into the mirror above the basin before the turned to the glass enclosed shower. The spray soon became hot as steam filled the room as the blond removed the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the enclosure, a smile overtook his face that almost split it in two.

_Tonight was the night._

* * *

Meanwhile over at Fairy Hills. The adjacent dormitories for the female mages of the guild stood a pondering red head in nothing but a plush white towel in the open doors of her many many wardrobes, why? because she had no idea what to wear for her date tonight.

'What do i wear? What do i wear?' she kept repeating in her mind suddenly very nervous.

'I don't know what your worried about Naru-Kun would probably like you dressed in a sack' said the sword wielding Mages's subconcious.

Erza smiled at her subconscious thought he she began the task of finding the perfect outfit for tonight, ready to blow the blond Dragon Slayer's mind.

* * *

Night had descended over the town of Magnolia where many of it's inhabitants were enjoying the quiet nightlife of the prosperous town, in the restaurant quarter stood one tall blond man illuminated in the glow a street light awaiting the arrival of his date.

Naruto stood dressed in black trousers, black boots and a white collared shirt, protected from the slight chill of the evening by a knee length woollen coat. A voice caught his attention as he looked up to see his date approaching, Erza smiled at the blond as she offered his hand which she accepted readily.

Naruto admired her appearance with great interest her tight white jeans almost appeared painted on, her black heeled boots adding to her height her blood red blouse almost matching the colour of her hair. A smart waist length dress coat warded off the slight chill of the evening as they walked further into the quarter.

"Erza-Chan you look amazing" said Naruto smiling.

Erza smiled in returned a small blush creeping up her cheeks "Thank you Naruto, you don't look so bad yourself" said Erza.

Soon enough the pair made there way to Magnolia Town's most popular restaurant named the Magic Circle, Naruto held open the door for the beautiful red head who entered with the blond close behind.

Almost as soon as they pair entered they were greeted by a tall handsome man dressed in a finely tailor suit, Wyatt the owner was a friend of Naruto's and had arranged a private table for the pair tonight.

"Naruto my boy" cried the older man shaking the blond hand firmly "I'm so glad you could join us tonight and you bring company" he said noticing Erza.

"Ah yes Wyatt allow me to introduce..." the owner didn't let Naruto finish his sentence before he lifted Erza hand and kissed it gently.

"A person would need to be hiding under a rock to not recognise the great Erza Scarlet" said Wyatt smiling as he released Erza's hand causing the red head to blush, Naruto chuckled as the owner grabbed some menu's "If you would follow me i have you table set up in our private section" said Wyatt.

Naruto laced his fingers with Erza's as he followed Wyatt through the crowded restaurant, due to their nature as S-Class Mage's of Fairy Tail both were quiet noticeable from the stares they were getting. But that soon stopped as they disappeared behind a red velvet curtain leaded to the private dining room, Wyatt seated the pair and disappeared leaving them in the care of their waiter.

Naruto smiled as his eyes tracked over the menu every once in a while stealing glances towards his date who in his mind looked nervous.

_But why?_

Erza too perused the menu all the while stealing glances to the blond sat in front of her, they were both alone in the private dining room of one of Magnolia most exclusive restaurants and she was nervous. She had liked the blond from almost the second he had saved her life from slavers and that had only grown over the years that she had known him, she just wanted this to work her as her heart was fragile and she didn't know if she could handle another heartbreak.

"Erza-Chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Erza alerted by the blonds words placed her menu down "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, I'm just nervous i guess" she said blushing at her declaration.

Naruto smiled and reached across the table once again lacing his fingers through hers, the physical contact almost relaxing the red head "It's alright your not the only one who's nervous, but you know what lets enjoy our dinner and be glad that neither of us cooking tonight" said the blond hoping to breaking the nervousness with humour.

_Which worked._

Erza laughed as she once again picked up her menu with a smile ready to decide on something to eat, Naruto wasn't far behind as their waiter returned to take their orders.

Two hours later thoroughly sated by wonderful food and drink and the check covered, Erza and Naruto exited the restaurant into the cool night air both waving goodbye to Wyatt and thanking him for his hospitality.

The pair of Mage's walked hand in hand down the street quietly chatting enjoying each others company, that was until some unwelcome company appeared in the shape of another Fairy Tail Mage one known to all for his combative nature and general disdain for every other guild member.

_Laxus Dreyar_

"Well, well, well if it isn't Blondie and his pet red head out for a midnight stroll" mocked Laxus as he was joined by several others again all members of the guild and acted as Laxus personnel body guards.

_The Thunder God Tribe._

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the arrival of Laxus. It wasn't a secret that they didn't get along almost coming to blows on several occasions only for the Master himself to step in and put an end to things.

"I suggest you close your mouth Laxus before i make you eat my fist along with your teeth" snarled Naruto enraged at the Lightning Mage's words especially to Erza.

Laxus smirked unimpressed by Naruto's threat "Is that supposed to scare me or something" he said.

Erza then stepped forwards her outstretched arm blocked Naruto's attempt to take a run at Laxus, which would happen if this wasn't ended soon.

"Leave Laxus before this I report this to the Master" said the red head glaring at the headphone wearing Mage.

Laxus scoffed at the mention of his Grandfather Makarov before he signalled his cohorts they were leaving, Laxus glared at Naruto as he passed "Next time you won't have your girlfriend for protection" snarled the Lightning Mage.

Naruto returned the glare "You'll be the one that needs protection Baka!" snarled Naruto as Laxus and his cronies walked off into the distance.

Both Naruto and Erza walked the tribe walk off into the distance and disappear into the crowds, The pair soon continued on their way as Naruto walked Erza back to Fairy Hills. Their stood facing each other at the entrance as Naruto leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to the red head's cheek, once again causing the Mage to blush heavily causing Naruto the smile.

"I had fun tonight Naruto-Kun" said Erza smiling.

Naruto returned the smile "I'm glad Erza-Chan, we should do this again sometime"

Erza nodded "Master has received a personnel request for my assistance on a Monster Removal job, I'll be away for the next few days but definitely when I'm back I'll pick the the date theme this time, Goodnight Naruto-Kun" said Erza as she pressed a soft kiss to the blonds cheek and she entered through the main doors.

"Goodnight Erza-Chan" replied Naruto.

Naruto then turned walking back down the path and heading home, just as she passed the exit of the Fairy Hills pathway he raised and fist and jumped into the air, beyond ecstatic about the evenings events and activities and the chance to do it again. The blond whistled a happy tune all the way back to his own apartment only ceasing the high pitched tone when his head hit the pillow of his own bed.

_This could be the start of something great._

* * *

_So we have a flashback and Date Night. Also some aspects may appear slightly OOC and for that I'm sorry sometimes it's hard to remain in character when the situation has never arisen in Canon to work from. But i hope it wasn't too bad._

_Reviews are love people_

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo! Ninja Knight here!_

_Chapter Ten People. _

_I would also like to thank reviewer: Jose19. Their ideas have certainly given me something to think about, Also i would like to ask you the 'Readers' that if Naruto was to have another type of magic what would that be?, I have given Naruto a few other abilities but he will soon have to find an alternative. Any idea's people?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Ten.**

The sun had risen over Magnolia Town to another fine day and yet another day in the adventures of a certain guild, known all over Fiore as Fairy Tail in the main hall various Mages were just arriving looking for their next job and one of them was the guilds newest member.

_Lucy Heartfillia._

Lucy tapped her chin with her index finger her eyes tracking over the request board looking for her next job, they ranged from delivery jobs to protection details but the Celestial Mage just couldn't decide on which one to take, it was then she was startled by a voice from behind her.

"Hey once you select a job just let me know ok!" said Mira making her usual rounds with a tray of drinks for the assorted tables.

Lucy looked confused "Why? How come?" asked Lucy.

Mirajane smiled putting a round of the drinks on the table "Because Master Makarov is away at the annual meeting of the Guild Masters" explained the platinum haired Mage.

Lucy looked even more confused "Guild Master meeting?"

Mirajane turned to the blond now holding the empty tray to her chest "Yes every year the Guild Master meet to discuss everything from recruitment, requests for missions, everything that's important to the running of the Guild. You see every Guild on the continent are overseen by the Magic Council, who make sure that guilds uphold the law and should any of them cause trouble then the Council has the power to levy punishments and even disband the Guild" explained Mirajana smiling.

"Wow" whistled Lucy impressed with Mira's explanation.

Mira chuckled at Lucy's reaction "There are three main types of Guild. Legal, Dark and Independent. Legal Guilds like ours follow the rules of the Magic Council and are linked with all the other legal guilds in the area, Independent Guilds remain separate from the Magic Council but still follow certain rules and finally there are Dark Guilds"

Lucy looked confused again "Dark Guilds?"

Mira eyes suddenly narrowed as she begun her explanation "Dark Guilds are not officially recognised by the Magic Council and are near criminal organisations, they are very dangerous and can contain many powerful Mages" said Mira.

"Wow"

Mirajane smiled at the young blonds amazement at her story she then waved goodbye and moved back over to the bar, Lucy then turned back to the board when another voice startled her it was Natsu.

"Have you picked a job for us yet?" shouted the pinked haired Dragon Slayer

"Err...not yet" said Lucy nervously.

Then another voice interjected "Why would you take a job with this Baka, he's only going to break...everything" said Grey in his usual attire of boots, blue pants and no shirt.

Natsu growled at the arrival of Grey Fullbuster, the Fire Dragon Slayer rounded on the Ice-Make Mage and mashed his face with the shirtless boy.

"What was that Stripper Boy" shouted Natsu.

"You heard me Flame-Brain" replied Grey.

Meanwhile over at the bar currently catching forty winks even at this time of the morning having returned from a mission late last night, was a tall spiky haired blond dressed in a white trench coat. His face pressed to the wood of the bar a line of drool hanging from his mouth, slowly his ocean blue eyes opened at the loud noise coming from the end of the main hall. Naruto wiped his face and looked around, his eyes falling on Mira who just shook her head at the his antics.

"What time is it" mumbled Naruto his voice thick from sleep.

"About ten thirty" Slurred Cana from her favourite position at the bar.

Naruto blinked when his eyes feel on the fighting Natsu and Grey, Naruto then reached behind the bar and grabbed two glasses and stepped off his stool. The blond then launched both glasses across the room towards the two arguing mages.

"Keep it down over their" shouted Naruto his chest heaving at the rude wake up call he had just received "BAKA!"

Both Natsu and Grey turned just as the glasses struck each of their faces knocking them to the ground, the assembled guild members laughed at the pairs predicament as Naruto sat back down at his stool and rested his forehead against his folded arms.

Mira huffed at what Naruto had just done "Your going to pay for those Naruto-Kun" she said

"Just send me the bill" said Naruto his voice muffled by his arms.

Suddenly the entire Guild was thrown into disarray when someone announced that Erza had returned and would their soon, within seconds both Natsu and Grey had picked themselves up and were acting like they were the best of friends surprising Lucy.

It was then the large wooden entrance doors threw themselves open as a shadowy figure stepped into the guild, carrying what appeared to be a large and intricately decorated animal horn. The figure then stopped in the middle of the room and dropped the horn to the ground, the shadow then receded to reveal and stern faced Erza Scarlet who was glaring at each of the Fairy Tail members.

"I have returned and the stories i have heard displease me greatly" said Erza looking at each member of the guild members and everyone of them looked nervous "Wakaba stop smoking, Nab pick a job already" she said berating her fellow guild members namely their bad habits.

Both men hung their heads in shame too scared of the Armoured Mage to say anything in response.

Erza then walked over to the bar as Mirajane looked at the large horn she had returned with, the platinum haired mage nodded to her fellow S-Class Mage and rival.

"Nice horn"

Erza nodded and thumbed over her shoulder "it was a gift from the village elders i had saved from a large monster that was terrorising them" said Erza.

The red head then placed her hand on the currently dozing Blond Dragon Slayer "Naruto-Kun are you alright" she asked

Naruto lifted his head at the sound of her voice "Tired" mumbled the blond.

Erza then gently pressed his tired and weary head to her armoured chest softly, shocking most of the guild present at this display.

"He gets a hug and we all get shouted at" whined Wakaba who was getting consoled by his best friend Macao.

Erza smiled at the blond as she ran her fingers through his spiky blond hair before she shouted over to the other side of the room immediately waking Naruto up "Grey, Natsu get over here" he ordered as they two rushed over.

Meanwhile Lucy was shocked at what just happened the entire atmosphere of the guild had changed within seconds, then a memory stuck her to a time reading about Fairy Tail she recognised the red head as Erza Scarlet who from what she had read was one of the strongest Mage's in the guild.

Over at the bar Erza looked at Natsu and Grey who were still acting like best buddies to ensure they stay in her good graces, by this time Naruto had to sufficiently woken up enough to witness the going's on.

"I need your help in my next mission" said Erza sternly "So you are both coming with me, Naruto-Kun your coming as well"

Natsu and Grey still in their guise of best friends saluted the red head before they marched off, Naruto soon followed them rubbing one eye as he smiled at Erza as he passed by. Lucy slowly walked over mindful of Erza and her tremendous presence, It was at the moment Mirajane spoke up.

"Lucy you should go with them, try and keep an eye on Natsu and Grey" whispered Mirajane.

Lucy looked nervous "Oh...alright" she said

Lucy then followed the four other Mages out of the main door with Mirajane smiling at their departure, "That could be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail history" she said just as Cana's head hit the bar in a comical drunken stupor.

_History was about to be made, the moment Team Natsu was created._

* * *

The following morning at Magnolia station the newly assembled team had arrived as Lucy sat with Plue a little snowman like celestial spirit and Happy who was munching on a fish, they all looked on as Natsu and Grey continued their argument from yesterday.

"How was Mirajane expect me to handle those two" questioned Lucy.

"Then why are you here?" replied Happy his voice muffled by a fish.

Lucy glared at the Cat before she noticed two new arrivals as Naruto and Erza arrived, Naruto having changed his attire from his usual white trench coat. It was now black in colour and bore the Fairy Tail symbol over the left breast on the back the Kanji for _Kokuou no Arashi (Storm King)_, Erza meanwhile was pulling a giant trolley filled with luggage much to Lucy's surprise.

"That's a lot of luggage" said Lucy

"Oh hello, I saw you at the guild yesterday" said Erza noticing Lucy for the first time "Have you come to join us in our mission" asked Erza.

Lucy jumped to her feet and bowed slightly "Yes! my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia pleased to meet you i have recently joined Fairy Tail" said the blond celestial mage.

"Welcome i'm Erza Scarlet, i trust you've meet the others" said Erza pointing to smiling Naruto and the best buddies Grey and Natsu.

"Yes i have" said Lucy smiling.

"Don't worry Lucy you'll do fine" said Naruto as he went off and grabbed Natsu and Grey by the collar and neck and dragged them towards the train platform, the pair were arguing thinking that Erza wasn't looking.

As the newly created team stepped onto the train and found themselves and empty cabin, each taking their seats, as the train began to move both Naruto and Natsu were overcoming with motion sickness. As they were both Dragon Slayers when ever they travelled in vehicles they were both overcome with crippling motion sickness.

"So Erza-Chan what's the mission?" groaned Naruto slumped in his seat much like Natsu who in an gesture of comfort Erza had knocked the pinked haired Mage by slamming his head into her armoured chest much to Grey's amusement.

"Alright when i was on my back to the guild i overheard some men talking about something called Lullaby, now at first i thought this meant nothing until they mentioned the name 'Erigor'..." explained the red head.

Naruto's eyes widened even in his queasy state "Erigor, The Shinigami of Eisenwald" groaned the blond.

"Exactly" nodded Erza.

"Wait a minute who's Erigor?" asked Lucy.

"He's a borderline psychopath who only takes assassination mission for the Dark Guild Eisenwald" explained Naruto.

"He's a man that needs to be stopped, So i have asked for your help so we can head straight for the Guild and deal with them as soon as possible" said Erza looking at each of her Guild-Mates who nodded in response.

The train soon stopped at the next station as Fairy Tail Mage's stepped off with Erza half carrying a still woozy Naruto, who now having disembarked from the train was regaining his strength quickly.

As the train departed suddenly a penny dropped with a terrible clang, they looked around to find they were missing a member of the team.

_Natsu._

"Oh no! we left Natsu on the train" Cried Lucy pointing at the departing train.

"Aye" said Happy in agreement

Grey smirked and shrugged his shoulder's "I don't see this as a problem" he said chuckling to himself.

"Come one we have to get him" Said Erza running towards the exit of the station as the others followed.

Meanwhile on the train Natsu had awakened from his unconscious state after the hit from Erza to find himself alone in the empty carriage, It was then an unknown man of average height his hair slicked back and tied in a pony tail sat in the seat across from the Fire Dragon Slayer. Not realising that Natsu was still suffering the effects of the motion sickness, the young man tried to strike up a conversation with Natsu.

"So where are you travelling to friend?" he asked to receive no answer "My name's Kageyama, what's yours?" he asked and Natsu didn't reply.

"Hey don't ignore me?" growled Kageyama.

Natsu just groaned his motion sickness making him unable to respond with any sense, the man then stood up and raised his leg slamming his foot directly into Natsu's face.

"That will teach you to ignore me" he growled.

Natsu awakened by an intense pain from his face jumped up and glared at the unknown man that stood with him in the empty train carriage "Hey what the idea with kicking me Teme!" growled Natsu as fire encased his fists and jumped to attack the man but was suddenly overcome with motion sickness once again.

As Kageyama laughed at Natsu he placed his hand to the floor as three shadowy fists erupted from a black magical seal, each fist struck Natsu under the chin sending him flying towards the rear of the carriage the motion sickness leaving him weak and unable to respond.

Kageyama stood to his full height and smirked at his triumph, It was at that moment the train screeched to halt the sudden jolt knocking Kageyama to the ground. Meanwhile Natsu now no longer suffering the effects of motion sickness jumped to his feet, once again flames encased his hands and he struck Kageyama with fire enhanced fist. The Shadow Magic user was sent flying towards the door of the carriage his magical defence shattered by Natsu's Fire, the carriage was know destroyed thanks to Natsu's attack as Kageyama fell to the ground.

An object spilled from Kageyama's jacket and fell to the ground it was a flute of some kind, Natsu's eyes were drawn to the object as he saw Kageyama try to get to his feet as an announcement came over the trains P.A system.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we apologise for the delay the train will now resume travel to Kunugi Station, thank you for your patience" _

Hearing this Natsu grabbed his luggage and threw himself out of the nearest window as the train moved off down the tracks, as he landed gently on the ground a magical four-wheeled vehicle skidded to a stop as Grey climbed down from the roof and Erza hopped out of the driving position.

"Natsu are you ok?" asked Erza walking over to the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah i'm fine, except some baka attacked me" explained the pink haired boy

"Who was this guy Natsu?" Asked Naruto half hanging out of the window of the magical vehicle having stopped he could now actually talk.

"I have no idea, but he had this flute like thing with him it seemed pretty important" said Natsu tapping his chin.

Erza's eyes widened "Flute like object, Natsu what did this guy look like?" she pressed.

"White jacket, ponytail, used shadows. The flute had a skull on top" said Natsu rattling off the details of what he had seen.

Erza growled and slapped the back of his head "Baka, he's a member of Eisenwald the Dark Guild we are chasing and you let him go" she snapped.

"What?"

"Erza-Chan you knocked him unconscious remember he didn't hear your explanation about them" said Naruto smiling before Erza stomped over and thrust the palm of her hand into the blonds forehead knocking him back inside the car as Naruto groaning in pain from the hit to his head.

"Come on, We need to catch up with them" ordered Erza once again taking the controls of the magic four-wheeler.

Inside the vehicle with Erza driving at an insane speed with both Natsu and Naruto groaning once again from the motion sickness, Lucy was struck with an idea having heard of a skull capped flute like the one Natsu had described.

"Wait i know what this flute thing is" she said

Erza turned her head to look at Lucy through the open front window "Explain" she ordered.

"It's called Lullaby, it is said to be some kind of Mass Dead Magic. Anybody that hears it's song will instantly have their soul removed for all eternity" said Lucy much to the shock of the other occupants.

"Now that's exactly why we need to stop them" said Erza pouring yet more magic into the vehicle as it increased speed once again, racing in pursuit of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

* * *

Far ahead of the pursuing Fairy Tail Members as the train arrived at Kunugi Station, Kageyama stepped off and walked into the inner most part of the station. There he met with the most deadly member of Eisenwald known as The Shinigami (Death God) Erigor, Kageyama reached into his jacket and pulled out the Lullaby Flute and handed it to him.

"Excellent Kageyama" said Erigor admiring the deadly musical weapon.

"We may have a problem some Fairy Tail Mage's maybe on to our plans" explained the shadow user.

"What" whispered Erigor

"On the train i encountered some Fairy Tail Mage"

Erigor didn't reply to the shadow user's statement his only response to Kageyama was by pulling his giant scythe from his back, with two rapid strikes he removed two very small sections of Kageyama's ears who growled in pain as a trickle of blood ran from each small wound.

"We don't need flys messing up our plans" snarled the Death God "The plan will go ahead and we'll have a surprise for them waiting at the next station, let's go and get this done"

"Hai"

The two dark Mage's made their way to another train platform in the station that would take them to their next destination, a destination where the entire Eisenwald Guild would be waiting for their arrival.

* * *

Team Natsu were racing towards where they knew Eisenwald would be located in the town of Oshibana, Erza was pushing the magical vehicle to it's very limit and soon they arrived at the Railway Station of Oshibana Town. Erza slammed on the brakes of the magical vehicle which skidded to a stop outside the station, Grey slid from the roof as Lucy, Naruto and Natsu exited the rear the two Dragon Slayers slowly shaking off the remnants of motion sickness.

_They were all shocked at what they found._

The station was in partial ruins and dozens of Rune Knights, the Council police force were unconscious on it's steps. The Fairy Tail team rushed into the station with Naruto and Erza taking the lead, as they navigation the vast train station they soon came to it's inner most part where the entire Eisenwald Guild was waiting for them.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise, Fairies that seem to of lost their way" mocked Erigor having noticed the Fairy Tail Mages arrive.

"What do you plan to do with Lullaby?" asked Naruto as he kept a careful watch on the other dark guild members.

Erigor laughed at the blonds statement "I plan to play the song of Lullaby through this stations PA system, I will destroy this wretched town for those that reside have lost their rights to continue living" said the Death God.

"We will stop you, that song will never be heard by anyone" snarled Erza.

Erigor laughed once again "You can try little Fairies but you will lose, Eisenwald destroy them, wipe them from existence" ordered Erigor before he activated his Wind Magic and flew out a nearby open window escaping.

Kageyama was first to enter the fray "Die Fairy Tail" he screamed launching a Shadow Attack towards Lucy.

Natsu now having full recovered from the effect of motion sickness recognised Kageyama's voice from the train, the Fire Dragon Slayer moved at speed as she stood in front of Lucy and batted the shadow's away with fire encased fist's.

"Natsu, Grey we need to put a stop to Erigor's plans" Ordered Naruto "The both of you get after him and recover that Flute" finished the blond.

"But what about the rest of this idiots" asked Grey.

"Erza and I will handle them, but you need to get moving" replied Naruto.

The pair nodded as Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage ran in the other direction towards the exit of the station, as both Naruto and Erza stood side by side facing down and a relative army of Dark Guild members.

Naruto turned to look at the red head "Are you ready to show them the power of Fairy Tail, Erza-Chan" he asked

"I was born ready Naruto-Kun" she replied.

"Lucy keep a safe distance back ok, Happy you stay with her" Ordered Naruto as the Senior Mage he was giving the orders.

"Right" replied Lucy.

"Aye" said Happy perched on Lucy's shoulder.

Naruto nodded as an intense shroud of yellow lightning energy surrounded Naruto as a fierce wind blew through the station, Erza joined her fellow S-Class Mage as a magical energy shroud covered her as well as two winged swords appeared in her outstretched hands.

The Dark Guild Eisenwald was about to face the power of two S-Class Mage's, Fairy Tail's _Kokuou no Arashi Naruto Uzumaki _and the _Titania Erza Scarlet_.

_Battle Begin. _

* * *

_Chapter Ten People_

_Just to let you know this a slight filler chapter as an introduction to the Lullaby Arc and it follows closely the events of the anime, furthermore because i'm slightly evil i have left this on a slight cliff hanger before we see both Naruto and Erza lay waste to the Cannon Fodder of Eisenwald._

_Please leave your answers to the question at the top of this chapter either in your reviews or by PM here on FF. _

_Reviews are love people_

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo! Ninja Knight here again!_

_Chapter Eleven my fellow Warriors. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Lightning Dragon Slayer - Earthland Storm - Chapter Eleven.**

The assembled members of Eisenwald laughed as they stared down Naruto and Erza who stood shoulder to shoulder waiting, Naruto's ocean blue eyes relayed a cold edge as his power level rose slowly.

"Hahaha, the red head's pretty cute" mocked one of the Eisenwald members.

"Nah, I'll have the sexy blond girl at the back" said another.

"Fairy Tail mages are cute" said a third.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she extended her hand as one of her winged swords appeared in hand much to Lucy's surprise, Naruto followed suit as lightning energy surrounded his body as he clenched his fists again the power level displayed surprising Lucy.

"That's enough, if you all continue to insult Fairy Tail then i can guarantee that none of you will live to see tomorrow" snarled Naruto as his energy shroud rose higher.

The collective group of Eisenwald members laughed at Naruto's declaration as each one of them drew swords from magical seals, "Prepare to die Blondy you and that little Red Head will kneel before all of us" shouted one of the Eisenwald members.

"Fine have it your way" replied Naruto as his shroud rose higher and he moved at great speed towards the Dark Mages, he reared his hands back before he clapped them together calling out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Raging Thunder" **

A giant dome of Lightning Energy blasted from Naruto's closed hands as dozens of Dark Mages flew in all directions from the powerful blast, Erza like her fellow mage blazed in and sent yet more Dark Mages flying from a powerful slash of her blade.

Naruto crouched low ducking under a punch from an Eisenwald member, the blond mage responded with a lightning charged kick to the dark mages chest sending him flying across the station taking many of his cohorts with him. Naruto the turned as he once again charged his magical energy which surrounded him like a shroud, the blond Dragon Slayer then charged forwards as he crashed into a wall of dark mages calling out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn" **

Once again dozens of dark mages were blasted in every direction as Naruto skidded to a stop crouched low, the Lightning Dragon Slayer then stood to his full height his black trench coat moving the wind that was blowing through the now broken windows of the station. His facial features hard as stone, his ocean blue eyes displaying a vengeful ice filled glare to the dark members of Eisenwald.

Erza smirked at Naruto's display and complete destruction of his opponents, as she turned as another blade appeared in her empty hand. With two vicious swipes of her blades numerous Eisenwald members were disabled in an instant, suddenly three Dark Mages stepped forward and fired three beam of Light Magic towards Erza.

The red head jumped into the air avoiding the energy beams as she extended her hands as a pink magical seal appeared, suddenly her swords were exchanged for a bladed staff which she used to deadly effect dispatching the light beam mages with ease.

Meanwhile Naruto in another section of the station turned his leg swing in a high arc catching a dark mage in the face, the pure strength of the hit snapping his head to the side and collapsing to the ground. Naruto then opened his mouth as a magical seal appeared in front of his face, Naruto took a deep breath and unleashed giant beam of Lightning Energy towards the dark mages screaming out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Roar"**

A large explosion filled the station leaving in it's wake unconscious Eisenwald mages strewn across the ground, much to everyone's shock and awe at the blond display of power.

Erza wasn't far behind as she once again exchanged her spear for her twin blades and dispatched yet more Eisenwald members, soon enough the knocked out bodies of almost all the Eisenwald guild lay at the feet of the S-Class Mages from Fairy Tail.

Those that remained began to back up in fear of the two.

"These two are monsters, Just what are they?" trembled a Dark Mage "I've never seen someone requip so quickly" he finished in awe of Erza's abilities.

From her position Lucy was staring in amazement at both Erza and Naruto and their abilities, having dealt with almost the entire guild of Dark Mages in next to no time at all.

"Wow i never seen anything like this before" she said.

"That's only half the story" explained Happy "Erza is special while most sword Mage's can only summon their weapons in a fight, Erza can summon many different types of battle armour to aid her in battle. It's a magic known as 'The Knight' and it is the Signature of 'Titania', Naruto is in another league as a Dragon Slayer of Lightning and the youngest S-Class Mage in the Fairy Tail's history before Erza beat his record" explained the Exceed to a stunned Lucy.

"Wow"

Naruto smirked at the fear displayed by the Eisenwald members but their were still many of them remaining, he knew this was taking too long and they needed to end this quickly and get after Erigor and put a stop to their plans.

"It's seems we have quite as few of them left Erza-Chan" Said Naruto as tiny bolts of Lightning circled around his body.

"It certainly looks that way" replied Erza

"So what do you think, I'll set them up, you knock them down!" asked Naruto.

"Sound good Naruto-Kun"

Naruto then disappeared in a flash and appeared above the assembled Dark Mages, the blond Dragon Slayer then fell to the ground as a lightning encased fist impacted the ground at the centre of the enemy group as the blond growled out.

**"Lightning Dragon's Raging Fist" **

The resulting blast cracked the ground underfoot and sent dozens of the Dark Mages sailing into the air, Erza lifted her head as her body was bathed in a brilliant light as she summoned one of her many Armours. As the light receded it revealed a gleaming silver armour complete with metal wings and twin blades, Erza then appeared hovering in mid-air as she held her blades to the wind.

"Dance, My Swords" She ordered as a ring of deadly winged swords circled around the red headed Mage, then with a vicious slash of her blades held in each hand she launched a deadly ring of energy towards the sailing Eisenwald Mages, each of the dark Mages were shredded by the deadly barrage as their limp bodies fell to the ground in defeat.

One Mage however did escape the deadly onslaught as he instantly recognised the two who had just layed waste to his entire guild, his lips trembled in fear knowing exactly their they were.

"My god the _Koukuou no Arashi _and _Titania_, we never stood a chance" said the rather rotund Mage before he made his escape but not before being seen by both Erza and Naruto.

Naruto reached down to his hip and spun one of his silver guns around his finger and pointed it at the retreating Eisenwald mage.

**"Heavy Shot" **

A large magical bullet erupted from the barrel and streaked towards the dark mage which struck him in the back of the head, the hit had his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was then followed up by a spear thrown by Erza which caught the fabric of his clothing, the spear embedded itself deep into a nearby wall pinning the last remaining Mage to it's stone surface knocked out.

"Hmph bunch of amateurs" scoffed Naruto as he spun his weapon back into it's holster as he surveyed the carnage that was now Oshibana Station.

"Come on we need to get after Erigor" Said Erza as her armour returned to it's seal as Naruto and Lucy joined her as the three Fairy Tail mages moved to the station exit.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the station Grey having split from his friend and rival Natsu, in his mind he knew the best way to broadcast the Lullaby song was via the station broadcasting station. The blue haired Ice Make Mage raced up the stairs towards the broadcast centre and barged through the door, his eyes widened in surprise the entire room was destroyed the broadcast equipment was in pieces.

"What the..."

However unknown to Grey a shadowy figure descended from the ceiling his upper body covered in some kind of strange yellow and black jacket that covered his head, strange black string like appendages extending from his hands the unknown attacker then swiped at Grey who sensed the magical energy and ducked under the attack and skidded across the floor.

The unknown Mage suspended himself from the ceiling by one of his mysterious strings and smirked at Grey.

"impressive Kid, but you fairies are becoming a nuisance"

Grey smirked "It's in our nature to annoy fools like you" replied the Ice Make Mage.

The man then descended to the ground right himself landing on his feet as he stepped towards Grey "My name is Rayule and we of the proud guild Eisenwald will kill all those who oppose us, included little lost fairies like you" said the Dark Mage.

Grey gazed at his surrounds the broadcast room of the station 'If they want to play Lullaby this would be the best place to do it' he thought.

His eyes widened as the five black string like appendages flew towards him, once again the Ice Make Mage dodged only for the broadcast equipment to take the hit and brake apart into many smaller pieces.

'What? he destroyed the equipment without hesitation' thought Grey 'This is not their target after all' he finished.

Rayule then moved to attack Grey once again with his strange string like appendages, Grey pressed his hands together and called out his magic.

**"Ice Make: Shield"**

A large ice shield in appeared in front of Grey protecting him momentarily from the strange attacks of this Dark Mage, as Rayule jumped back Grey cancelled his shield and glared at his opponent.

"If you don't plan to play Lullaby here then tell what you plan to do with it" asked Grey.

Rayule smirked as his string like Magic returned to his right hand as he once again smirked at Grey, the over confidence displayed by this Dark Mage did nothing more than enrage the young Ice Make Mage.

"You fairies are so clueless, this was nothing more than a distraction so Erigor who deploy his Wind Wall and trap you all within the confines of the station..."

Rayule was suddenly interrupted by a solid kick from Grey striking his chest the force of the kick rocketing his body straight through the nearest wall, with a crash he landed on the floor of an adjoining room as Grey stepped through the hole.

"I'm sure Erigor is already in Clover Town ending the lives of all those weaklings" taunted Rayule as he readied his Magic once again

Soon the smirked was wiped from his face, as Grey was soon rapidly covered in ice as the watery shroud reached the top of his head it broke apart into dozens of pieces as Grey disappeared , Rayule's breath hitched as he felt a hand touch his back as he looked over his shoulder to see a smiling Grey.

"The only weakling here is you" replied the Ice Make Mage as magical energy charged through his hand on Rayule's back before he called out

**"Ice Make: Coffin" **

The shock registered on Rayule's face as Ice rapidly enveloped his body until he stood rigid and trapped in ice, now more resembling a frozen statue than a supposed Dark Mage. Grey then turned to the busted broadcast equipment and sighed, obviously they had been duped rather easily by these bunch of amateurs so he rushed from the room he needed to inform Naruto and Erza of his discovery.

* * *

At the entrance the station Erza, Naruto and Lucy stood motionless at the destruction that lay before them, numerous Rune Knights were knocked unconscious and lay all over the area. Naruto narrowed his eyes he could sense a power magical energy surrounding the station, he reached down to the floor and picked a chunk of brick and then threw into the open air in front of him.

Within seconds the brick was shredded to dust the confirmed Naruto's suspicion at the barrier that lay before them.

_Wind Magic._

It was at that moment another voice shouted from the sky above the entrance, the Shinigami of Eisenwald Erigor.

"It seems that you fairies are trapped in a cage like you belong" shouted the scythe wielding mage.

Naruto clenched his fist "You will not escape Erigor"

"Tough words from a caged fairy, you cannot escape my Wind Wall which means i am free to complete my masterpiece" laughed Erigor as his Wind Magic carried him through the sky and far off into the distance.

"Naruto-Kun, we cannot not allow him to escape"

Naruto nodded without turned too look at the beautiful Red Head, Naruto then reached up to his back as a seal faded away revealing his Katana blade a gift from his Dragon Master Tetsu over the years the Sword had been a ever present companion to Naruto and had helped more times than he could count in tough situations like now.

Naruto then pulled the sword from it's blade _Saya _the revealed gleaming silver blade shined brightly in the sun, Erza's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the wonderous sword she had long admired the blade ever since she first laid eyes on it, the day a blond saviour had rescued her from a life of slavery.

Naruto then charged his lightning Magic which then travelled up the blade completely coating it in Lightning energy.

"Erza-Chan, once i break this barrier I'm going after Erigor i need you to meet up with Natsu and Grey we must send word to the Master about the goings on here and Eisenwalds plans is that understood"

"Hai" replied Erza simply.

Naruto smiled as the lightning energy increased in strength as he then rushed towards the barrier as he bellowed out the name of his attack.

**"Raikiri" (Lightning Blade)**

A bright flash to light filled the area as a direct result of Naruto's powerful attack, but one question remained?

_Had it worked? _

* * *

_The lullaby arc will conclude next chapter, sorry for the delay and sorry in advance for ending this here. I'm evil like that._

_Reviews are love people._

_Ninja Knight (Smoke Bomb) Out!_


End file.
